Helping Hand
by jake brayn kenko
Summary: Derek unravels the past of how Werewolves are created by an old family friend, Storm. But as he is diving deeper into the past, Scott is taken and held from the Alpha Pack. Derek starts to understand his feelings for the Beta as he has to find the Alpha Pack before Scott is dead by the 9th sunrise. Will he be quick enough? Contains Boy x boy. Rated M for a reason Derek x Scott
1. Chapter 1

**This will contain swearing. **

**I do not own a thing but my characters who are going to play a huge role in helping Derek and Scott to their relationship. **

**Please, if you see an error or don't understand what is happening then don't be afraid to tell me and I will add something in the next chapter to help you understand why. **

**Have fun reading~ **

**J.B.K~**

Thick heavy mist settled over the town of the super natural. It's dense mist covered scents that are needed and bloody broken bodies that lay skew about. It is utterly disgusting to see but there stood a tall male with dark clothing on that are stained a bright red. His eyes glowed as a snarl erupted from his throat, barring his fangs as he threw his head back and let a bellow. The howl meant he is now Alpha and to not mess with him or his pack. After he cut the howl, he turned his head when a sound came from behind. It was his pack. The Alpha male stocked forward, growling at each of them. The four lowered their heads and leaned them to expose the neck toward their new Alpha. The male growled an order and they scattered. He turned his gaze to the moon that hung in the sky, a longing sparked in his eyes. He was so caught up on staring the beauty to not notice, two males entered the bloody clearing.

One male stood taller then the other and his own eyes were that of a dark and more brighter red. As for the shorter male had soft red eyes that glowed lighter then the two. The smaller of the two broke the silence with a slight cough. "Derek Hale?" he questioned, his voice light.

Derek turned his head from the moon to the two. "What do you want Storm and Birch?" he snarled.

The taller of the two, Storm, narrowed his eyes threateningly. "I have come to check if you were still alive. It is my duty as to do so Derek Hale" he growled. "We must pull together the seven other packs to inform them of this." Storm spoke urgently.

Birch looked up the male, his soft red eyes seemed to sharpen. "Have not forgotten he needs a mate before the meeting takes place?!" he snarled.

Derek watched the two before answering. "_I need a mate!_" he snarled. "_Why do I need a mate to show up at a meeting with the packs!_" Derek's snarl seemed to darken with each word.

Birch turned his sharp gaze from Storm to Derek. He stepped forward and was growled at. Birch lifted his lip up softly and let a more powerful and darker growl of disapproval toward him. Derek instantly submitted. "Yes you do Hale" his tone softened. "It is part of the Rule as a pack. The Alpha must have a mate before the meeting can take place." He reasoned softly.

Storm glared down at the male. "Yes Hale. I had to take Birch as a mate in order to have the meeting and plus, back in the old days. Your father and the picked family's father had to meet with one another and talk to each other about the best mate for their son" he started. "yet that rule has changed within the last 100 years" his voice saddened.

Birch leaned forward and nuzzled against Storm's cheek. Derek glared "How did you become the Absolute Alpha?" he questioned.

Storm turned his gaze to Derek, shocked. "Has your father not told you?" he asked. He was responded with a shake of his head. Storm sighed and turned his gaze to his mate. He nudged his head toward him and Birch understood, he left quietly as Storm turned back to Derek. "Then come, I shall tell you while moonlight is left and I can get a little hunting in if that is alright with the new Alpha?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Derek nodded and the two began to walk toward the east. "Now for that story" Storm smiled. "I was born in the First Family, I am the First Son of our Founding Parents. They were the reigning Alpha's of the lands, though they were just wolves. My mother had loved a human and the human loved her but yet she was animal and he was man. They understood one another and they spoke of incest upon their first litter of pups, which all died. My mother had been swallowed with hatred and sadness to where her famous white coat no longer stayed white. It began to turn black. She was caught up in grieving for her pups that she had slept with the human and became pregnant with the human's seed. She had not spoken of it to our father until we were born-" Storm stopped talking when a questioning look crossed Derek's face.

"But I was told that , the Absolute Alpha was created not to long ago" he began to think. "This story doesn't answer my question!" he growled. "_How are you an absolute Alpha?_" he snarled.

Storm sighed. "I was the only affected by the human's seed and was not deemed an Alpha God and since I had the features of a wolf and man, I was called an Absolute Alpha, meaning I had half control of the wolves and not full like my brothers and sisters had. They had fought against one another for the power of being The Alpha of the land. After killing each of themselves, I was the last pup left from my mother's litter and had to come up with a plan to have a pure wolf become The Alpha but decided against it and allowed the packs to decide who they deem best for their two Alpha's. It split many apart since two had to have control over the pack. It seemed better then just one."

Derek stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowed. "Then how are a few packs working with just one Alpha?" he asked.

Storm stared at him but kept walking. "I allowed them too since none of the females or males deemed right that Alpha of the pack" he shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

Derek snarled. "_Why am I not part of it!?" _

Storm stopped, his gaze cooled to an icy surface of red. "Because you pack is not stable with one" he answered truthfully. "With just one, the Alpha Pack will not allow it and kill you and your pack. They work together as one Alpha and they go by the old Rule" Storm turned his gaze away.

Derek was confused now. "How is there an Alpha pack when your Absolute?" he asked as he caught up with him.

Storm watched him. "When one wolf demands more power, he will take other alpha's and create a pack. It is the old Rule. One pack must control the rest"

Derek stopped walking, his thoughts jumbled with one another. "How are you allowing it?" he questioned.

"I'm not" Storm answered. "I cannot stray from the old Rule. I am bound to it as a soul is to the body." Storm stopped walking and lifted his shirt from his back.

On his back was a bite mark and a tattoo of some kind. "What is that?" Derek asked suddenly.

Storm pulled his shirt down. "The tattoo is the mark of an Absolute, the mark of a regular Alpha or birth right Alpha, will have the tattoo that you have on your arm. But for One Alpha, the tattoo will stretch down the back and be slashed with scars of the teeth from the former One Alpha"

Derek shook his head, this was confusing to listen too. "Your confusing Storm" he growled.

Storm smirked. "When am I not" he stated.

The two began to hunt with silence, Storm knowing that Derek needs time to process what he has spoken to him of.

But an unsettling feeling kept pouring in his stomach and quickly ran toward his mate. He telepathically spoke with Derek. "_I am heading back to your house, Derek. Something is wrong with my mate_"

Storm transformed into his full wolf and began to run. His large body covered in pure white frosty fur with burning darkly red eyes. "_STORM WAIT!_" Derek howled loudly.

Storm ignored him and pushed forward, he began to search for his mate with his mind. "_BIRCH. BIRCH. BIRCH!" _he howled, it shook the ground and created a ringing sensation in the ears of those whom had heard this painful howl of an Absolute.

Derek threw himself to the ground and covered his ears, the ear bleeding howl made his body spasm painfully. "dammit!" he snarled after it passed. He quickly stood and ran after Storm. He dodged the trees, jumped fallen trees and leapt over animals. He tried everything to keep up to Storm but couldn't. His legs burned but he kept pushing, he was in his half wolf form. Knowing fully he couldn't turn fully until Storm has marked him. Derek ran as hard as he can.

When he reached the end of the trees and at his house, he stopped on top of the hill with his mouth open in surprise and shock. There stood a teenage werewolf that was trying to take on Birch, the Absolute second Alpha. His heart stopped when Storm grabbed the teenager from the air and landed on him. He turned back to being human and snarled threateningly. Birch was outraged, he couldn't contain his anger and jumped at his mate. Storm had to fight both into submission and by the time Derek was the bottom of the hill, Storm had his mate by the throat and the teenager under his large paw. He ran forward and snarled at Storm. "_Let Scott go!" _

Storm's eyes were a blazing sun, his red eyes flowing with rage, pain, anger, hurt, and sadness. He lifted his paw from the pup and threw his mate into the forest. He followed after him.

Derek stood over Scott McCall with a scowl and his arms crossed his chest. A pissed off look was all he needed to lay back on the grass and close his eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING GOING AGAINST AN ABSOLUTE!?" roared Derek.

Scott opened his eyes, confusion in his eyes. "HE ATTACKED ME FIRST!" he hollered back.

Derek snarled and stepped over Scott, he began to pitch the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. Scott was quiet while he waited for Derek to calm down. "Look Scott" Derek started. "You need to control yourself, it was a test" he let his hands fall from his face.

Scott stood, even more confused. "A-a what?" he leaned forward.

"A test!" Derek snarled, his eyes changed red.

Scott lowered his head and said a meakly "oh" before throwing his head back up and glared. "How in the hell was I suppose to know?" he snarled back.

Derek growled warningly. "_Back down and go home Scott!_" he ordered.

Before Scott could answer, a dark threatening growl came from the left of them. Both turned their heads to see a dangerous and stocking Storm coming. "_Leave now or I will kill you, pup_"

Derek moved in front of Scott. "He's with me"

Storm snarled at Derek, he had to fight the urge to step down. Derek stood straighter and growled back. "_Are you sure you want to fight me Derek Hale_" he laughed icily.

Derek stepped forward. "I am protecting my pack mate" he stated angrily.

Scott growled. "I. am. Not. Part. Of. Your. Pack"

Storm turned his gaze from Scott to Derek, a chuckle rumbled out of his throat and rolled down his tongue. He licked his lips slowly and Derek turned his head to Scott. "SHUT UP SCOTT IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

Scott shrunk back from him as Storm flicked his long white tail. "_Derek Hale, take the pup and leave. I will not fight now since the pup is confused_" cold utter amusement dripped in his dangerous growl.

Scott's eyes changed amber "I am not a pup!" he growled.

Storm bared his thicker and longer fangs, a snarl of dominance shook both of them. Derek and Scott both turned their heads down, Scott instinctively rolled his head to the side but Derek just closed his eyes and let waves of submission roll off of him.

Storm smiled wickedly and changed back into human form. "Good. We understand each other" he chuckled.

Derek turned to Scott. "Go in the house." He ordered. Scott did as he was told without a word and Derek turned back to Storm with a glare. "That was a test wasn't it" he stated.

Storm turned his head back to the trees. "Birch didn't know if that pup was part of your pack and decided to test the pup. What he didn't know was the pup was bitten by a former Alpha of a pack and saw it as a threat for the Absolute position and attacked" His eyes turned thoughtful. "But yes, I had tested the pup's control and I will be frank with you Derek. The pup needs to control his emotions better or he will be killed" he stated with a growl.

Derek nodded his head "I am working with him to do so" he answered. Storm have him a look and Derek misread it. "He is not part of my pack" he answered the misread look.

Storm nodded and turned, a sad frown followed his lips. "I am going to get Birch and bring him to the house so he may apologize for such manner toward your…" he paused. "_friend_" he growled. Derek nodded, he began for the house.

"_This is going to be a long fucking weekend with Storm, Birch, the pack, and Scott all here" _he sighed.

**Tell me what you think? **

**Like it? Then review and tell me to continue.**

**Don't like it? Then tell me through the review**

**Derek: I can't believe you let me submit! **

**Me: What?  
Derek: **growls** I can't belive you let me submit to another wolf! **

**Me: It's part of a plot for you and Scott **Laughs evilly****

**Scott: **Enters** I don't want to know.**

**Birch: **After Scott** I am not mean! I would never hurt Scott! **Hugs Scott close****

**Derek & Storm: **Glare at both of them as they hugged one another and began to talk** - Storm to Derek : I don't understand beta's. **

**Derek: **Shakes head** Me either  
Scott & Birch: HEY WE HEARD THAT! **The two attack the Alpha's****

**Derek & Storm : **Scream in terror and run like girls****

**Me: See **Waves sweetly** I can make you two men act like girls! **

**Anyway until next time,**

**Jake Bryan Kenko~**

**The two Alpha's scream in terror "HELP!" I laugh evilly with the hands rubbing together.**


	2. Words of Pain and Understanding

**In this Chapter you will be experiencing some swearing, violence and slight angst. I warn you now before you read and if you don't care, then have great readings! **

**Chapter Two: Words of Pain**

Scott sulked into the house, his eyes drawn closely together as a frown graced his lips. He was greeted by Derek's pack. "Hey Scott." A blond male cooed out while amusement trailed in his voice.

Scott growled toward him, his eyes flashing amber. "_Shut it Isaac_" he snarled.

Isaac smiled, his teeth bared. "_Fucking make me_" he retorted back.

Scott's face darkened, his scowl deepened. He began to move into position and snarled toward the pack. He was about to jump when Birch snarled deeper and more dangerous then both. "_ENOUGH YOU LITTLE PUPS!_" he roared.

Storm smiled sweetly at his mate as Birch's face twisted into an angry scowl. He watched as Birch stocked toward the two pups, his hands twitched. Scott tried to dodge out of the way but Birch had been quick to grab both of them. Sharp claws dug into their necks, his face pulled in between them as he snarled. "_If I have to break you two up one more time-_" his snarl seemed to drop threateningly, it held of death and torcher. The two whimpered. "_I will cut you open so slowly you will beg to die_. _DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!_"

The two nodded their heads furiously as he set them down. Storm smiled as he walked up behind his mate and wrapped him tightly in his arms. Everyone sat there, shocked that the Absolute would do such a thing to a demon!

"I love it when you get mad" he nipped playfully against his mate's neck. "Makes me want to take you and show you how wild you can get!" he voice dropped seductively.

Birch turned in his arms, scowl still set in place. He crossed his arms over his chest, in what space was provided. "Are you sure you could handle it?" he growled, his eyes began to glow darker.

Storm narrowed his eyes and growled warningly "I'm sure" his teeth bared, long white fangs parted as he opened his mouth.

Birch opened his and growled back until he was against the wall. He kept growling until he was slouching on the ground before he whimpered. Storm nodded his head and stood straight once more. Quickly turning, Storm's eyes glowed a dark blood red. "_That goes for all of you. If you try to challenge me for my position or do not know your place"_ a wicked and sadistic grin spread across his face. "Consider yourself a dead man" with that spoken, Derek entered the house.

He scowled at Storm "Don't scare my pack Storm" he sighed. His pack was pushed up against one another on the cough, cowering in fear but as for Scott. His head was turned down and his scowl still set. Derek watched him closely, knowing he couldn't stop Scott from trying to challenge Storm but he'll damn will try. "Alright guys!" he called them in. Storm leaned against the wall with Birch near him. "Storm and Birch are Absolute Alpha's-" he gestured toward the two on the wall. "Storm is the male Alpha and Birch is the second Alpha. Do not question or challenge him because he's here to help me with you pups" Derek informed.

Isaac crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Birch. "Why do we have to listen to them?" he whined. "When your our Alpha"

Before Derek could speak, Storm was off the wall within seconds and stood near Derek. "Because I am more experience then all of you put together. I am wiser and much smarter. Plus you are all pups to me" he said bluntly. "When I was your age and younger, I was already an Alpha of a pack" they stared at, shocked and admired him. "So tonight, we will be working on forming as one. We will hunt as one, fight as one. You will sleep together, eat together, shower together until you know what it means to be in a pack" Storm growled.

Isaac huffed but nodded as well as the pack. Scott still didn't move from his statue. Birch sent him concerned glances and moved over toward him quietly. He touched Scott's arm gently, seeming to pull him toward the kitchen. Derek was going to follow but Storm stopped him. "You will be with the pack. Let Birch do what he does best." He ordered. Turning his red eyes toward the small pack "Outside now!" his voice held no exceptions and the pack quickly filed out.

Under the quarter moon, Storm stood in the middle with Derek. The two began to throw commands from left and right, confusing the pack. Storm's voice out rose Derek's. "This is a test to see if you will listen to _YOUR_ Alpha and not another!" he growled. "And you failed!" he growled. "Next test!"

Turning his head toward Derek, he nodded. Derek turned toward his pack "Alright pups, move into the forest!" they began to file toward it. "Isaac, Erica!" he called both of them as the rest went for the forest. Storm followed after them. The two stopped walking forward and turned back to their Alpha. "You two will track the four in the in the forest since you two need the practice" he informed.

The two nodded and waited. Storm returned from the shadows of the forest "NOW!" he howled.

Derek snarled at them, Isaac and Erica shot forward, their faces low to the ground, hands slithering forward. Storm looked at Derek, nodding his head. Derek kept staring at him. _Attack the trackers; keep them on their toes_. Storm spoke through their minds. Derek nodded and began to stock them.

Storm smiled as he waited, his eyes watching the moon. Closing his eyes for a few moments before he caught a familiar scent. His smile widen as he opened his eyes and stared at his mate and Scott. "So you came around Scott" he greeted.

Birch moved to his side, Storm immediately wrapped an arm around him. Scott lowered his gaze "Yea" is all his answer.

Birch stared at Scott, concern swarmed in his depths. "Scott?" his voice soft.

"It's nothing" Scott's heartbeat faltered.

Storm's eyes narrowed for a moment before moving his gaze back down to his mate. "Take him hunting. His wolf must be hungry," he commanded. Birch understood and grabbed Scott's hand and led them away. Inhaling deeply, he began to hunt after Derek and his pack. Smiling darkly, he smelt everyone of the wolves' scent easily. "Careless wolves" he shook his head with a chuckle. "Easy to catch" lashing out his hand, his body began to form into a full wolf.

**~*~*Scott and Birch*~*~**

Birch circled around Scott as they brought down a large bull moose. He was worried about him; he had been silent since they spoke in the kitchen. Whining out his concern, Scott lifted his head from the kill with sad eyes. He lowered back onto his hunches. "_I'm alright Birch"_ he gave him a weak smile.

Birch shook his head and sat near him, his full wolf form larger then Scott's. _'Look Scott, since you are a beta Alpha as I am. We can talk to one another with problems all right. I am here for you that no other brother can be.'_

Scott sighed and nodded his head. '_I'm sorry Birch. I know your worried and all but.. I can't join his pack_'

Birch sighed as he leaned his head down to where his nose laid gently underneath the pup's chin. Lifting his face, Birch made him look into his eyes. "I know the decision is hard on you Scott but it would be better for this then anything. I know this because I was in your paw steps at one point in my life" he sounded unsure.

Birch turned back to a human and Scott followed. "How?" he asked, his voice guarded.

"When I was your age, I had to decide weather or not to be Storm's mate. It was a hard decision because I would have to leave my family behind and travel with him. He gave me a choice though and a moon to figure out if I was ready for such a position. At first I was against it until my mother had told me 'if you do not take the Alpha's paw then you will be dishonored from this family and pack for not giving yourself to him'." He chuckled drily. His gaze turned to the stars. "I agreed after the waning moon on the Meeting. It was scary to think a wolf that powerful wants you and only you. But I gave him a change and we had mated on full moon near the Pool of Stars were we must go to be accepted. He devoted himself to me and told me 'once you bite me, I will not live if I have hurt you physically, emotionally, or mentally. This bond we had created together is stronger then most and I did not mark you for a reason. If I die then you die as well'. It took a long time for him to bite me and when he did, I felt more connected then any other full moon. I felt complete." Birch dazed into he stars, his eyes shinning with love and devotion.

Scott listened quietly, his eyes sparked. "But what if that person doesn't like me back?" he asked. "What if I'm not good enough?" he kept firing questions of doubt.

Birch softened his gaze as he reached forward and laid his hand softly against the alpha beta's cheek. "Now Scott we have talked about this" his voice was not that of a scolding parent but of a soothing brother. "Never doubt what your instincts, they lead you to great and powerful things" he smiled gently.

The two-kept silent, Birch was letting the words seep into his mind. Shifting to a more comfortable position, he let his hands fall to the ground. Birch closed his eyes, inhaling deeply into his nose. Snapping his gaze open, he began to growl. Scott sat in confusion from the sudden angry and icy growl from the Absolute alpha Beta. Snapping his head in the direction of the west. "What's the matter Birch?" he asked, his voice became a high squeak of fear.

Birch began to shift into a full wolf form. His eyes began to flow as if they were burning lava themselves. The Alpha Beta moved over Scott, pushing him underneath himself. Guarding him completely. "_What a nice little treat Derek Hale has left."_ there was a pause then a spine-freezing chuckle. "_Ohm the Alpha Beta.. Both of them are"_ the voice was deep and dark.

Birch snarled, his teeth bared. "_What do you want?_" he asked impatiently.

The male, from how deep the voice was, shifted. "_Don't be like that Birch_," the tone was teasing. "_All I am doing is getting what I came for,"_ he answered casually. "_The mate I was suppose to have_" Now the voice began to grow deep with an undercut threat.

Birch seemed to tense, his body became rock. His eyes narrowed as suspicion began to flow into his eyes. "_He's off the market,"_ he snarled. "_He already has a mate and doesn't want to be bothered by you_." The Alpha Beta's tone held a threatening growl.

Scott was now completely confused. He was thrown into his thoughts as the two bantered back and forth before he felt nothing on top of him anymore. Birch was gone. Throwing his head up, he saw Birch laying on his side, human again, with his vines. "**BIRCH!**" Scott's voice rang in the suddenly icy air before them. He began to scramble toward the hurt Alpha Beta. "Please say something!" he pleaded as he reached him.

Birch lay unmoving but his eyes rolled up to Scott, agonizing pain and concern swarmed and crashed in his red eyes. His gaze flickered to behind him. Before Scott turned a weak and feeble growl rumbled in Birch's chest. Scott's body shook with pain and sadness, his inner wolf wanted to be let out.

Slowly, Scott began to stand to his feet. His limbs began to stretch out as his teeth began to grow. His eyes began to turn to tawny amber; the color burned brighter amber. Almost red. Scott turned wearily toward the shadowed male. "_Who. Do. You. Think. You. Are?_" He questioned in a powerful, deep, intense snarl. It seemed to be a long sentence with those six letters.

The air around them crackled and sparked with rage and anger as his fingernails began to stretch out. The male chuckled thickly; clearly thinking the male would come quietly if they hurt the Alpha Beta. "_I know who I am. But the question is_" he paused. "_WHO are YOU?_" his voice rang out.

Scott growled warningly, his eyes began to narrow further. His body started to swell with muscle, his fangs poked out of his mouth. A deep rumble came from the ground below him. Scott turned his head to Birch; the two shared a silent sentence. He shook his head as the Alpha Beta growled the order. Scott kneeled, still watching the male as Birch leaned up and bit Scott on the back of his neck and ran three sharp clawed fingers down his back. Scott growled with pain as a burning sensation began to take his body and his mind became fuzzy.

Shaking his head, Scott fought off the sudden hunger to taste blood. Flickering his gaze to Birch, the Alpha Beta was unconscious with black and purple vines on his arm. Baring his fangs, he shifted his gaze back to the shadowed male. Standing back up, Scott's body grew three times the normal size. His bones began to break and shift slowly. He wanted to howl in pain but his inner wolf smiled wickedly as he suddenly snapped. Launching forward, Scott's mouth thrown open to reveal six-inch long fangs that are sharper then a sword. His nine-inch claws cut through the air as he twisted his massive yet weary body in the air. Coming down, Scott was attacked from his left. Landing heavily, he snapped his large jaw at the intruder and found a larger werewolf over him. Scott howled with rage, clawing at the skin, cutting the attacker deeply. Realization slammed down on him on who it was. "_**TRADIOR!**_" his howl tore the air, crepitating the atmosphere. It seemed as if lightning struck close to Scott was the larger werewolf slammed the large hand on the back of his neck. His vision went black. The Alpha Pack had taken Scott; Birch still lay with the purple and black vines roping close to his heart.

By the time Storm and the newly found Alpha made it, Birch was breathing shallow with a faint heart beat. Black, thick blood pooled around his injured left shoulder. His body shuddered, body covered in sweat. Storm ran to his mate, fear flared in his eyes. "Birch!" the Alpha's voice came close to a high-pitched whine.

Derek searched the clearing, trying to find the Beta. "Where's Scott!" he howled nervously. Snapping his head back and forth, he howled Scott's name three times before a raven flew over-head.

'_9 sunrises, Beta will die, Pack of Hale fall._' It cawed. '_Does not function well, kill Beta to keep head straight. Pup near death_' Derek snarled, he jumped up toward the trees in a flash. Throwing his body upward, he lunged for the bird but the raven disappeared.

Howling with rage, Derek landed near Storm with his face twisted in rage. The two Alphas' had heavy hearts. "Derek" Storm's voice sounded weak and tired sounded older then he looked. "Birch.. We to get Birch to your house so I can take the Wolf's Poison from his blood." Birch's limb body lay in Storm's arms.

The older Alpha's eyes held to much pain and distress, Derek saw how vulnerable he became from his hurt mate. Derek stayed silent as they trekked back to the house in a quick run. Storm held back the tears of pain and pure rage and revenge. '_I will KILL any wolf, human, hunter and other supernatural that has hurt my mate'_ he thought bitterly. Not noticing the tear that slipped passed his eyelid and fell down his cheek, landing on Birch's face.

**Aaannnd STOP—**

**I wonder what's going to happen to Scott in the next nine days?**

**How's Derek going to protect his pack and try to find Scott? **

**Why was Birch injured so badly? **

**So many questions! They will all be answered in the next chapter! **

**Until then,**

**J.B.K~ **


	3. Testing

As Derek entered his house, he found his pack all injured. They were repairing their wounds. Sighing, the Alpha male watched them as Storm entered with a slow breathing Birch in his arms. He didn't recognize the pack watching with shocked expressions as tears slipped down his face. "Up stairs off to the left" he informed him. Storm lifted his agonized gaze to him, nodding his head, Storm began to ascend the stairs two at a time. Derek watched him until he disappeared in the shadows of the hallway. Sighing again, he pushed himself against the far wall with a light '_thud_' and slipped down to the floor. His face buried in his hands. Erica, the female with red hair, took a step forward. He growled warningly at her but she huffed and strutted up to him. Kneeling down, her comforting hand laid gently against his shoulder. "Derek" she whispered. "What happened?. Where's Scott?" she asked tenderly.

Derek kept his face hidden "The Alpha Pack took him and shot Birch with a strong Wolf's Bane" he informed, pain laced in his words. "I wasn't fast enough to save him" he blamed himself.

Erica's face twisted in pain and confusion. Pain for her Alpha and confusion on why the Alpha Pack took Scott. Turning her gaze to the pack, they all nodded. She stood up, knowing Derek won't help right at the moment. Before she could speak, Storm jumped from the top stair and landed by her. "Go up stairs and watch Birch for me Erica" he ordered.

She stared at him, confused. "B-but why me?" she asked hesitantly.

Storm growled "_I'm going to need the boys for this one"_ his eyes glowed a dangerous dark blood red. "_Don't ask stupid questions and do what your told_" his voice dropped frigidly. Erica nodded her head and jumped up on the top step, she disappeared as Storm began to address the pack and Derek. "Alright you pups!" his voice stayed icy, his eyes harden. "You will be training to become stronger, faster, swifter and smarter then your attacker!" The group all groaned in pain, their wounds still not fully healed. "GET UP NOW!" Storm snarled, his teeth clamped together with an adibable '_lick_'.

The pack stared at him, shocked and a little worried. Isaac stood up with a grimce of pain. "We're all in pain and still healing" his voice wavered with fear when Storm's intense raged eyes locked on him.

Storm stayed silent, daring the pup to speak again. "You are all weak" his tone grew icier and harder. It was a statement. "You pups don't know _pain_ I know _pain_" he snarled the words roughly. His dominate aura began to wave from his body, making the group whimper in submission and Isaac to sit back down.

Storm turned from the group and stocked out of the house, Derek stayed silent through the whole thing, his face twisted in anguish and anger. Isaac turned his attention to their Alpha. "Derek" he spoke up. "What do you want us to do?" he asked.

Derek lifted his face from his hands finally, he needed to direct his pack properly. "Heal first, tomorrow we will began to train then." He instructed.

The pack seemed to be put at ease until a long and commanding howl came from outside.

Derek stood quickly on his feet and ran out the door with a snarl on his face. The pack smelt a different smell of werewolves. When Derek reached Storm, he slammed into his side. "_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" _he snarled close to Storm's face.

Storm rolled them over expertly his larger body smashed Derek's underneath, pinning him. "_What I need to do to protect this pack and my mate"_ he sneered darkly.

Derek tried to flip them but no success, Storm was to heavy. "YOUR PUTTING MY PACK IN DANGER WITH THE ALPHA PACK AROUND!" he hollered at him.

Storm threw his head back and laughed dryly, no humor evident in his laugh. "_YOU_ think your in _Danger!_" his laugh chilled Derek, it made him shudder with fear. Storm snapped his head back down and bared his teeth at him, opening his mouth. He began to snarl low then work his way up to a loud and rumbling snarl. "_WHEN YOU ARE OLD AS I AM THEN WE'LL TALK ABOUT DANGER UNTIL THEN, I AM IN CHARGE!_" his snarl sent chills down Derek's back.

Derek growled, slithering his way out from under Storm. Knowing fully well he may be doing something suicidal but to protect his pack, he needed to do what was necessary. Jumping away, Derek began to shift into his werewolf form, Storm soon following after. The two began to circle one another, their teeth bared at one another, body language read 'attack'. The pack ran out of the house to witness their Alpha and the Absolute Alpha sizing one another up. Isaac ran forward to stop them but was stopped when Storm jumped forward and kicked Derek in the chest. Sending him flying toward them. Isaac dropped to the ground as Derek went flying over him. Growling, Isaac shifted into his werewolf form. Storm snarled at him, he was paralyzed for a moment. He didn't see Storm advancing until he went flying toward the forest.

Derek rolled on the ground, slamming his back against his stairs. Howling in pain, the Alpha struggled to stand. Storm started forward, the pack moved around to protect their Alpha by standing in front of him. They growled and snarled at the Alpha. Storm's wicked smile made him look more dangerous then he seemed. He licked his lips with a blood-wet tongue. The larger of the group shot forward slowly, trying to land a blow to the Alpha. Storm dodged every attack, he toyed with him. Faking his attacks but when his back was turned, one of the smaller wolves lunged forward and bit into his back. Storm kicked out, making the large male fly forward and slamming down on the wolf underneath him. His laugh echoed the snarling clearing, Derek stood back, waiting for a perfect change. Storm reached back to grab the wolf behind him but was attacked in the front from Isaac. "BOYAD NOW!_" _the small wolf called out.

Boyad, the large werewolf, came barreling out. All the wolves jumped back from Storm as Boyad made contact with the Alpha. Storm twisted his larger form around and made the large wolf roll on the ground with a shallow gash on his arm. Storm threw his head back and howled again. Isaac jumped forward, his teeth sunk into the Alpha's arm. Storm snapped his head down and smiled bitterly. Opening his mouth, Storm bit down on Isaac's leg and threw him to his left.

He didn't see Derek coming from behind him until he was in the dirt. The two began to roll with one another, biting, clawing, snarling, growling and throwing each other around. Derek was thrown toward the group again, he landed on his hind legs with ease. He snarled at Storm but the Alpha smiled broadly. "_GOOD!_ " his grin widen. "_You are all working as a pack!_"

Derek was thrown off by his comment, Storm turned back into a human. His body was battered and bloodied. Derek stared at him, dumbfounded. "W-What?" he asked.

Storm's eyes softened as he answered. "I had to do something to have you pups trained to work as a pack and you are doing a swell job at it" he chuckled. "I was testing on how far your pack was going to allow you to be in harms way and you passed the test" he nodded his head.

The pack regrouped behind Derek as he changed back into his human form. He had shallow cuts on his body and bruising. "You mean this was a test?" he was still thrown in a loop.

Storm's smile never fell but his eyes glowed with pride. "Yes it was" he nodded his head. "I had to test your pack and you. What you think I went off the deep end because Birch was hurt?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Derek shifted back and forth on his feet, unsure. "Yea" his voice held calmly. "I had thought you lost it from your mate being hurt" his eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell us it was a test?" he asked, leaning his head forward.

Storm chuckled and shook his head. "I am not allowed to tell a pack when I will test them, I will do something sporadic, meaning at any time."

Derek turned his attention back to his pack, pride swelled in his gaze. "We passed" he whispered. Stopping, he turned his gaze back to the Alpha. "Then who were you calling?" he asked.

Storm's smile went into a frown. "I had howled for the Pack Meeting to began since the Alpha Pack had taken an innocent pup. It is against Rule to do so unless that wolf had done something terrible. He hadn't and I need the packs here to understand the situation at hand" he answered with his arms crossed over his chest.

Derek nodded. "I understand" He answered. "But what are going to do until the packs come?" he asked.

Storm stared at him, expecting Derek to understand that he is not his Alpha. "It is up to you Derek, you are the Alpha of this pack. You make a decision. I am just a passing Alpha. I might be a higher rank then you but that doesn't mean I will be commanding your pack" his voice drew into a fading memory.

The pack started to talk to one another, confused on what just happened. Storm turned sharply and started to walk toward the forest. "Where are you going?" called out Isaac. "When you have injuries!"

Storm turned his gaze to the pack, a smirk on his lips again. "What injures?" he asked.

The pack stared at him, shocked to find just blood and not cuts an bruises on him anymore. "H-how are you not.. hurt?" asked Isaac.

The Alpha turned his gaze to the right of him, his eyes misted in memories. "When you are an Absolute, your body will heal much quicker then normal werewolves. I am part God, wolf and man. I am a creation that is deemed unholy and yet here I stand, breathing" he smiled sadly as he turned his gaze back to the pack. "Sleep tonight. When I return, I want you to meet a few other werewolves that are close to what I am" his sad smile never fell.

Derek frowned at him, not liking that idea. Before he could say something about it, Storm spoke up. "Don't worry Derek. I know them well enough to trust them around you guys and plus, do you think I would let werewolves near my mate that I don't _trust_" his sadden smile fell as if a bad memory came to his mind. "I will be back on the second moonrise" with that, Storm turned into a full wolf and ran.

Derek turned to his pack, nodding his head. They looked at one another before scattering to their own homes. He sighed as he walked back to the house. Stopping before the steps, he turned his head back to look at the stars. A silent vow slipped passed his lips '_I will come for you Scott_' he hadn't known Erica had heard him as she stood in the living room. Her eyes sparked with understanding before letting herself out of the back. A smile graced Derek's lips as he entered his home and went up stairs to see Birch. They needed to chat.

**And end there! **

**Like how it's going? If you do, then please leave meh review! **

**If not, leave a review… ******frowns** **

**Anyway, I know I had put the pack and Derek through a lot but it's so much fun to see the normally hot headed and dominant Derek become a submitting wolf. **

**Well until next time,**

**J.B.K~**


	4. Shattered Hope

**Chapter Four: Shattered Hope**

**I am warning you now before you began to read, you will be reading sexual content of a rape and swearing. **

**If you do not like to read about it then don't continue but if you like how the story is turning, then please continue but remember I have warned you. **

Scott clung to the ropes that held him up, tears streaming down his face as pain exploded from his bloody back. He lost count on how many times he's been clawed at. His mind became hazy, his body slumped forward that strained against his broken wrists. He wanted Derek to come and save him from this overpowering pain. His wolf cried out when he did, his wolf cried as pain sliced through his body like a wild fire. Scott fought against the strains again, rocking his body to and fro. His broken wrists clicked and slid against the bone. Arching his back, Scott let a pain-filled howl tear at his raw throat. It burned his lungs, stung his eyes and brought on dry tears. After the excruciating pain subsided to a throb, his body slumped again. It seems that the torcher was not going to stop anytime soon since they kept clawing at him. His legs became numb after a deep gash was created on the lower half of his naked body. Scott screamed again, it came out strangled and raw. He began to plead to them but it appeared to fall on deaf ears. "_Please stop. Please, please, please_" he repeated but when those sharp claws tapped at his butt, his body tensed up. '_no please. Anything but that!_' he thought quickly.

Scott felt the restrains loosen suddenly, falling face first into the concrete floor. The cold floor felt nice against his hot and bloody body. Before he could roll over to face his attacker, something was tied around his eyes, blinding him. He heard a dark and heart-stopping (with fear) chuckle. "_you might be a great fuck_" the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. Before his mind could wrap around on who it was, something was probing at his entrance. Fear flooded in his system, he screamed on top of his lungs as the attacker breeched him. His ass felt split in half by the large male's cock that bottomed out. He began to shake, his screams flew out of his mouth as he began to move at a brutal pace. He could feel his insides tear, blood could be felt in himself. The male reached forward and tried to get his cock to get hard but it stayed flat as he growled and bit him. Scott shrieked as hot flashes of agony flared in his vision, turning it white. He fell unconscious when he felt the attackers semen shoot into his broken body.

Before his mind drifted off from the pain, the last thought went through his mind was '_Why did you let this happen Derek?_'

The male pulled out roughly from Scott. "Stupid bitch couldn't handle a little fuck" he sneered as he spat on the broken and battered body. Before he could kick out at the almost dead Scott, he was stopped by a kick to his head by a male in the shadows. The rapist flew back and hit the metal wall, his head bounced off the wall as he landed on the ground with a whimper of pain. "That's enough!" a deep voice called out. "You already scarred the kid for life and dirtied him up" the new voice held a threat underneath their tone. "Go and do a perimeter check. We should be expecting Storm soon" the voice grew darker with excitement.

The male struggled to stand up but did. "Alright" was his reply. He limped out of the room that smelt of sex and blood.

The male stepped out of the shadows and peered down at Scott, mocking sympathy touched his face. "Poor pup" he whispered as he dropped down on his hunches. Reaching a hand out to his face, he grabbed the crooked jaw of the teenager and lifted his face to face him. A weak and strangled growl fell from Scott's mouth. "Hm" the male chuckled darkly. "Even when he's unconscious, the pup still has spirit" he smiled wickedly. "This is going to be fun" dropping Scott's face, his smile never fell as he turned disappeared in the shadows. His cold-hearted laughter filled the air as Scott curled around himself, shaking.

**~*~Back with Derek and Birch~*~ **

Birch lay on the bed with his eyes drawn toward the ceiling, he inhaled through his nose and out his mouth. Derek entered the room silently, his eyes drawn to the Alpha Beta on the bed. "I had changed Scott into an Alpha Beta" he started out. "He has shown skill of one but not the brains of one" he stated. Birch kept talking. "It was not the right time but I had to change him."

Derek stared at him, unmoving. His eyebrows came down in a scowl. "Why did you change him if he wasn't ready?" he asked, crossing his arms while he leaned against the dresser nearest to the door.

Birch turned his sandy blond hair to him, his eyes watered with tears. "I had to do it. He had spoken the words of Rule. I had no other choice!" he pleaded. "I cannot stray from the Rule" his voice lowered to a guarded tone. "You can hate me if you want. I know for a fact Storm didn't bite you yet." Birch stated "But he is waiting for the full moon, when all of our powers are higher"

Derek nodded his head as he pushed himself off the dresser "I understand now" his voice was calm and soothing. "Storm said he will be back in two moons" he answered.

Birch lowered his gaze, pain swirled in his deep light red eyes. "I know" sadness seeped into his tone. "I can feel it when he leaves me" turning his head away from Derek.

The Alpha stepped toward him, sending soothing waves toward the Beta. "Can I ask you a question?" Birch turned his gaze back to him and nodded his head. "How is it to mate by the Old Rule?" he asked.

Birch let a light brief smile line his lips. "It is some what a long process. Why do you want to know?" he asked his own question.

Derek lowered his gaze "Just wondering" his voice hardened, guarding his true feeling.

Birch softened his eyes further as he scooted over for Derek to sit. Derek was stunned and stayed still. "Don't worry Derek, I won't bite you" he teased.

Derek lifted an eyebrow then shook his head with a ghost of a smirk. "I can't sit by you Birch" he stated.

Birch flashed a wicked grin. "Storm and I conceder you our pup so get over here, Son" he stared at him.

Derek shook his head again and sat down near Birch. "So about that long process" he smiled back at him.

Birch stared at him as he spoke. "By the old rule, you would have to rain hunting gifts which you would do for a mate. Show affection toward them-"

Derek cut him off with a light scowl of confusion. "As in touching them?" he asked innocently.

Birch chuckled and cuffed him behind his head. "Just little touches but also opening yourself to them. Letting them see a side you probably don't show to others" he chuckled. "There use to be a side effect with matting by the old Rule. You would need to be by them constantly, that particular person you wanted to mate with, would need to be in your eyesight at all times. The undying need to protect and feed your soon-to-be mate will began to burn into your system. But when Alpha, it will be three-times stronger since your picked mate will be around other male werewolves. You will growl and 'claim' possession of them. Some Alphas had branded their mates by biting them to deep. The mark will stay and it will not heal if the Alpha continued to bite them. Now Derek" Birch stared at him, his eyes held concern. "As a warning, you will challenge Storm a few times since he is Alpha as well. The challenge will show your chosen mate how strong you are and you can take care of them without others help. The battle will be bloody and your Alpha Wolf may or may not loose. This will establish meaning for others to see you are strong enough for that mate. Storm is going to see him as fair game and you will notice me as fair game for the battle. Your mate and I might have a few tussles" Birch's smile turned wicked again. A glint appeared in his eyes. "Your mate will want to show you that they can take care of themselves with our without you. Don't take it to heart when they seem.." he paused. "Out of it?" he questioned himself.

Derek's eyes widen in shock "I-I will challenge Storm?" he asked. "Why?!"

Birch chuckled and shook his head. "Not only him but probably anyone else that tries to touch your mate. If they do not back down then you might kill them" Birch straightened his face and his eyes harden. "When you are mating by the Old Rule, it would have been your father you fight against since your wolf will want your mate and theirs, to be comfortable in the pack. To be accepted without a doubt. It will be hard for your mate if they are not Alpha Beta" he stated. "An Alpha Beta takes after the Alpha, they are use to having their mate away with battle or perimeter checks but they cannot go for long since it keeps both their wolves under control"

Derek blinked in confusion. "So your saying that our wolves will mate and they will need to be by one another?"

Birch nodded grimly. "That is until you mated under the full moon. It will ease and please your inner wolf to know they are not alone in having to control you and them all at once."

Derek was beyond confused. "What do you mean they are the ones controlling you?"

Birch sighed and let his hand lay on Derek's arm gently. "When you are angry, sad, happy and those other emotions, your wolf feels them and operates your brain in bring that emotion out or pulling it in. Depending on the situation. Now with your mate in a horrid situation, your wolf's rage will tip the scale and you will do an involuntary shift. You will kill any wolf, human, hunter and or other super natural that may be causing your chosen mate harm. Get what I'm talking about?" he asked with a light squeeze to his arm.

Derek lowered his gaze to his hands. "What happens if the wolf chooses and not you?"

"Your wolf is doing what is best for the both of you. When your wolf chooses, it is for a reason" Birch answered. "Your wolf is a natural Alpha, it will choose a mate for you. That chosen mate is what you are missing in your pack"

Derek closed his eyes and inhaled. "What am I missing in my pack?" he asked.

Birch frowned. "A 'mother' figure" his voice rose on the word 'mother'.

Derek's eyes flew open. "A what!?" his shock apparent on his face.

Birch smiled gently again and nodded. "They can talk to the Alpha Beta when it comes to mating, the females will anyway. It is different for males, their father will show them. The Alpha Beta will have more 'gentle' feelings for them then an Alpha will do."

Derek stood up quickly from the bed "I'm going to bed" he stated with a light growl. "I need to think this over before I do anything" with that spoken, he marched out of the room and walked down the hallway toward his room.

Birch lay in bed with a deep frown "_Oh Derek, you don't know the worst part_" he thought bitterly. Lowering his gaze to his lap, Birch silently slid from the bed and stood up. Stepping toward the window, the lowering waning moon drew patterns on his skin. '_**please Storm hurry**_" he whispered in his native tongue. Cracking the window open, Birch turned after a few heartbeats. Soon as he was near the bed, a low howl came to his sensitive ears. Snapping his head toward the window, he stepped hesitantly toward it. "Storm?" he whispered. A sickening smell drifted to his nose, Birch held back the vomit that tried to rise.

Taking another slow and hesitant step, Birch peered down at the lawn in front. He gasped in horror and jumped out the window. He howled out his pain and shock "_STORM!_" Landing heavily on his feet, he rolled with the blow.

Rolling onto his knees and hands, he began to crawl forward as the water dam broke for his tears. Birch let a high pitched howl tare from his throat. "_STORM, STORM_" he kept screaming.

Storm laid on his side, facing the house with deep gashing up down his body. His eyes were a liquid red as he kept his face tight in a silent snarl. "No Storm.. Please.. No" he kept whispering. Reaching forward, Birch stopped his movements when Storm growled at him. Snapping his hand back, Birch whimpered and whined. "Storm it's me. Birch!" he pleaded. "I'm your mate!" his voice wavered and broke with despair. He reached forward again, his time he was snapped at. Birch stopped moving and stared at him.

Derek came running out of the house "BIRCH WAIT!" he hollered at him. Storm let an earth shaking, ear splitting and heart stopping snarl roll from his throat and out his mouth. Birch stayed still as Storm rose from the ground to lean over him, protecting him. Derek glared at him, Birch lay unmoving. "Birch step away from him" Derek commanded.

Birch rolled onto his back, Storm snapped his gaze down to him and growled warningly. "Storm needs me" he whispered. "Like I need him" Birch reached up again and laid a smooth hand onto his face.

Storm growled at him, opening his mouth to let the moonlight glitter against the blood that stained on him. Derek took a step forward, Storm's attention was brought back to Derek. Leaning forward again, Storm wound an arm around his mate, claws digging into his hip. Birch stared at him, moving his smooth hand further up his face to where it lay on his cheek. Gently, he coaxed his mate to look at him. "Storm" he said breathy. "Come back to me" gravitating toward him, he sealed their mouths together tightly.

Derek turned his head away as Birch began to pour every ounce of love and tenderness into the one kiss. Storm tightened his grip again, blood swelled under his claws and his teeth bit against his mate's. Growling, he lowered their bodies to the ground. When Storm pulled away, he was still not calm.

"_Windless valleys roll and slope,_

_The rain began to fall,_

_Heaven and Earth began to call,_

_Soft voices cried out,_

_Their love rained down,_

_Staining the soul a dark beautiful red,_

_The moon howled,_

_Wolves prowled"_

Lowering his gaze back to his mate, Storm stared unblinking. "_Birch_.." it was a soft and weak tone.

Birch watched his inner wolf began to fade back, his eyes turned back to the original color before becoming an Alpha. White. "I'm here" he whispered, the Alpha Beta felt the claws shrink back to normal nails.

Storm whispered "_Birch_" before falling on top of him. Weak from the full transformation.

Birch held him close, petting his hair softly while humming in his chest. Derek stared at them, confused. "As I told you before, when in full Alpha mode, their Alpha Beta mate can only tame the beast and calm them." He hummed low as he turned his attention to the milking morning sky. "The moon is red" he whispered. "He must have spilt blood"

Derek blinked, his eyebrow twitched. "What do you mean?" his voice hardened and became annoyed.

Birch sighed "Storm had killed either innocent blood or from a battle he created." Closing his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled. Derek stood back, hesitant to take a step forward. "You can help me bring him to the room" he stated.

Derek nodded, hesitantly stepping toward the Alpha. Getting a closer look at him, he saw deep gashes that healed very slow and the bruises that dusted his skin seemed worse up close. Growling his irritation, Derek reached down and grabbed his arm. Pulling up slowly, he didn't expect him to be this heavy. With effort, he got him in his

hold. His legs cried out at the strain and his back hurt.

Birch stood and reached toward Storm. "I got it from here" he whispered. Derek was doubtful about having Birch take him. Reaching forward, he cradled him in his arms. He swayed as he walked without a problem. Derek was now angrily confused and tired. Sighing, he began to walk back to his house but stopped when a scent hit him. '_SCOTT!'_ his mind sparked awake as he threw his head back.

Expecting to see Scott there, alive and well but saw one of the young pups standing back. His dark eyes watched Derek wearily. "Jackson" he greeted with a grit of his teeth.

Jackson walked forward, a smug smirk on his lips. "Hey _buddy_" he growled.

"Where's Scott?" is all Derek spoke, his voice cold as ice.

Jackson stared passed him and up to the window where Birch stood with a silent snarl on his lips. "I don't know" he lied.

Derek stayed still as Jackson took a step forward to where they were shoulder to shoulder. "I can smell him on you"

Jackson let a dry cackle fall "Well then, you had better give me what I want or your _little bitch_ dies" Jackson snarled. Derek snapped his head toward him and snarled but nothing was there.

Turning his angered expression to the window, he saw Birch standing with a sad frown. Shaking his head, he made a quick pace to the house. Rage boiled under his skin as he stomped up the stairs and toward his room. While passing Birch in the hall, he saw the sad tear stricken face. Sneering, he entered his room and slammed the door behind him. Growling, Derek walked to his bed and threw himself down. Closing his eyes, he tried to force his mind on something else but Scott kept appearing in his mind. His wolf was uneasy to know the pup was in trouble. '_GET UP HUMAN! WE NEED TO SEARCH FOR THE PUP!_' the inner wolf snarled. Fighting to gain control. Derek sighed and rolled onto his back, his eyes kept close. "_What help will we be if we don't get sleep? We'll just be tired beyond help! WE WON'T BE HELP!_" Derek snapped back. The wolf stayed silent as Derek forced himself to sleep. He could feel the wolf prowling in his mind, trying to find a weak spot so he could control the body. Shutting his body down, a single thought ran through his mind before sleep caught him. '_Scott, I love you_'


	5. Third Day- Fight for life and love

**Angst is in this chapter, I worn you now for it also beholds darkness of trying rape and an evil plot. If you do not mind the MxM content, then please read along but if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Chapter Five: Trickle of Hope**

When Derek woke up, Storm was standing in his doorframe with a frown of pain. "What?" Derek growled annoyingly.

Storm lowered his gaze to the floor his arms crossed his chest as he leaned back. "Birch is gone" he stated. "He left a note saying he was going to get Scott back" Turning his head away from him, he focused on the quarter burnt floor.

Derek sat up quickly, his head pounded. "Where did he go?" he asked swiftly.

"I don't know" Storm answered with sad laced in his tone.

Derek swung his legs over the bed and stood up. His eyes instantly turned red. "Where's my pack?" he asked.

Storm turned his head toward him, pure white stared at flowing blood red. "Down stairs" he spoke softly.

Derek nodded as he walked swiftly to the door and passed Storm. Stopping in front of him, he smelt submission. "Why are you submitting to me?" he asked, keeping the sneer out.

Storm let a sorrowful small smile fall on his lips. "I am just a werewolf at this point. My inner wolf wore itself out and need time to recuperate"

Derek grunted and continued down to his pack. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he saw each of them look sad or irritated. Isaac was the first to talk. "Where the hell were you?" he snapped.

Derek scowled "That's non of your damn business" he snapped back.

Boyd stood next to Isaac with a hand on his shoulder. "Calm it" he growled. Isaac snorted but sat back down and Erica stood.

Her voice was gentle and somewhat soothing to all of them. "Now is not the time guys, we need to find Scott and Birch" she stated as her hands went to her cocked hip.

The Alpha of the pack nodded his head and walked toward the door, the pack stood up and followed. Storm stood on the last stair with a stray tear falling. Shaking his head, he turned away from them and walked back up the stairs. His lover had fractured their bond by biting himself on his shoulder. Soon as he entered the room, Storm walked to the bed and laid down. It has been 200 years since they were together as mates and lovers and for him to do this was heartbreaking. Storm is broken and near death every second without that strong bond to him. "Birch" he whispered faintly before closing his eyes and falling into a deep, deep sleep filled with evil nightmares and visions. More stray tears fell from his sleeping form as the last vision of his smiling mate flared in his mind. He allowed his mind to reply the memories of happiness with him.

Derek stepped out into the mist, searching for anything. "Alright" he called out. "Erica and Isaac, you will track Birch's scent while Boyd and I go from one side of the town to the other end" he commanded. "Understood?" he asked as he turned back to his pack.

They all nodded and separated. Derek growled irritatedly and began the trek to the south. Byod followed behind quietly.

~**Birch**~

Birch panted as he ran down the back allies, sniffing out any signs of Scott's scent. He has been at this since Storm fell asleep. He wanted to go back and comfort his distressed mate but now was not the time. He needed to help Scott after all since Derek wasn't getting anywhere. "I should check the were houses" he stated out loud.

Birch began to run toward the east end of the town, hopping something would be there.

Half way over to the East, Birch ran into a shady person with a black coat covering most of his body. He had a horrid stench that made Birch curl his upper lip slightly. "Sorry sir" he apologized quickly.

A deep voice replied with a bright, sharp smile. "No problem here" he stated.

Birch nodded his head and went around him to only be grabbed by his arm roughly. Snapping his head toward him, his mouth hung open in a silent snarl. Before he could react, he was stabbed in the neck with a needle. Snarling loudly, Birch fought against the man, his claws dug into his shoulder as his mouth came close to his face. The male never let the smile fall as he dodged the attack completely as Birch's movements became sluggish and heavy. He tried to attack him but ended up on the ground with a foot planted in between his shoulder blades. Consuming fire raged through his vines, he almost screamed in pain but a cloth was set over his mouth and it tasted and smelt funny. "_Shit_" he growled, muffled by the rag filled with strong wolf's bane. Fighting one more time, he failed as his lungs screamed in pain and his body ached horribly. He kept his snarl at bay, his mind became fuzzed and his body slumped. Turning his attention to the man, he growled. "_Fuck you Peter Hale" _before passing out.

Peter Hale laughed cruelly, his sharp teeth clicked together. "Aww he found out" he cooed. Shrugging his shoulders he nodded his head to the male in the shadows. "Take him to Scott, he's good dead anyway" he smiled.

The male nodded and threw the body over his shoulder before taking off.

Peter's smile broadened. "This is going to be fun!" he sounded excited. "They blamed it on the Alpha Pack!" he laughed "Those stupid dogs" Walking again, he pretended as if nothing happened. What he didn't know was Isaac and Erica saw the whole thing.

They turned quickly to tell Derek and Storm where they but they were intercepted by two black covered hunters. The hunters shot them with wolf's bane in the stomach, both chuckled dryly. They watched the two young werewolves wither in pain but did nothing to help them. "Take them as well" Peter called out, he was walking up to them. The hunters jumped from the older werewolf, not expecting him to be there. They nodded silently and picked the two up and shrouded themselves in darkness. Slipping away.

Peter frowned when he saw a black phone on the ground. Curious, he leaned down and picked the device up. Looking at it, he flipped the screen back and saw one of the two sent a text to Derek. Growling with irritation, Peter opened the message and read it out loud. "_Peter's the one behind this! He just took Birch and he as Scott!_ _Were house, east of the town. HURRY!_"

Snarling, he threw the phone to the ground and stepped on it. He ran toward the ally and disappeared.

~**Derek & Storm**~

Derek was sniffing out for Scott down by the west side of town when his phone buzzed. Growling, he grabbed the phone and opened the message. After he read the message, he shoved it back into his pocket and ran for his house. Boyd slower then Derek but forced himself to run after the Alpha. They ran for 10 minutes before reaching the house. Derek busted through his door and ran up the stairs by three steps. Reaching the top, he raced into Storm's room. "STORM YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" he growled "BIRCH WAS TAKEN!" He reached over and began to shake the male. "STORM WAKE UP!" Storm lay unmoving, his eyelids flickered as his eyes moved behind them. Derek snarled as he whipped around, he let a dark howl fill the air. He was calling the other packs to him. Derek turned his attention to the Absolute Alpha, Storm had sat up with his arms still in his lap. His eyes were that of flowing blood red. '_It's the Absolute Alpha and not Storm_' Derek thought.

The Absolute Alpha swung his legs over the bed, a threatening silent snarl pulled at his lips as he stared at Derek. "_Mate?_" his voice was deep and scary. His body began to pulse, his muscles started to grow, he became taller. He stood up from the bed, he's a head taller then Derek now. Storm flickered his intense fired red eyes "_Mate?_" he snarled low.

Derek forced himself to speak "East, one of the were houses" his voice shook as Storm started to walk out the door. Derek followed after him as they descended the stairs quickly. Storm's back stayed straight and his eyes stared forward. His strides to the door turned gracefully and eloquent as his lip still curled over his teeth. When reaching the door, he walked through it and was greeted by seven other packs. Each of them bowed their heads as he walked down the line. He turned his head toward them "_Alpha males!"_ he snarled with power.

All seven Alpha males stepped forward, even Derek. The rest began to back up and formed a circle around them. "_Today I will be changing each of you into a full Alpha. Derek_!_" _Derek stepped forward as the rest pulled back and stared with sympathy at the new Alpha. When he stood in front of Storm his deep growl made his voice darker. "_Repeat after me._" Lifting his hand, Derek followed. "_I, Derek Hale, will protect my pack until I have seen my last sunrise and sunset_"

Derek scowled "I, Derek Hale, will protect my pack until I have seen my last sunrise and sunset"

Storm growled "_I, Derek Hale, will take my own life to save my pack and others if necessary and kill any other life form that tries to harm or kill my pack and the other packs as well_"

Derek stared back "I, Derek Hale, will take my own life to save my pack and others if necessary and kill any other life form that tries to harm or kill my pack and other packs as well_"_

"_I have promised before our father, The Sun, to protect and kill for my pack and become a true Alpha until I have fallen into the shadows of memory and even then I will protect my pack until all has parished_"

"I have promised before our father, The Sun, to protect and kill for my pack and become a true Alpha until I have fallen into the shadows of memory and even then I will protect my pack until all has parished"

Storm opened his mouth, striking forward swiftly, he shut his large jaws down on Derek's shoulder. Derek howled in pain as he bit harder, feeling his bone crush under the weight of the pressure. Storm opened his mouth then snapped back down to where his front four teeth met. Pulling away, Storm allowed his mouth to accumulate with smoky saliva before leaning back over Derek and letting it fall into the open wound. Derek bit back his growl of pain as the saliva hit his deep wound. He could feel his body began to pulse, his heart rate sped up as his vision became fuzzy and red. He snarled when he could feel his body began to grow with more muscle. Storm leaned away with a smug grin as he watched Derek transform into a full Alpha. The rest of the packs gasped when Derek turned his gaze to them, they were not your normal hard red eyes but that of flowing red blood. He opened his mouth and let a spine-chilling howl rip from this throat. Storm howled with him then the packs followed through.

Storm closed his mouth and let his eyes close, he raised his arms and inhaled deeply before letting another earth shaking howl tear through his throat. His smile widened to show all his teeth, Derek began to back up to the other side of him as the next Alpha did was he did.

After the seven other Alpha went through what he did, Derek barred his fangs as rage boiled under his skin. His hearing and eyesight became sharper and stronger. The seven other Alpha stared at one another, smiling wickedly as Storm turned toward them. "FORM UP!" he snarled at the rest. The packs all formed as one and the new Alphas stood separate, Storm snapped his head toward the East and took off at a dead run. The packs ran after him, they scattered into their own unites, Storm smiled as he felt his inner wolf claw its way out. He had gained consciousness after biting on Derek. '_Wait a little longer_'

'_LET ME OUT HUMAN!"_ his wolf snarled.

"_You will wait until we know the packs won't run when you show up_"

"_LET ME OUT!" _Storm felt his inner wolf began to fight his way through. Storm fought his inner wolf down, he could feel the Absolute Alpha's powers surge with his, mixing and twisting. It made his vines thrum with power as he pushed harder on his lunges. His smile widen to show his teeth again, he allowed the Absolute Alpha to take his body control. He began to slip into his mind as his body shifted into a full wolf, the Alpha barreled through the forest toward the east.

The other Alphas followed suit, each switching into their full Alpha forms. Pitch black, rusty brown, blond, dark brown, white, black, brown began to mix in with one another as they lined up behind the Absolute. '_I'm coming Scott_' Derek spoke in his mind. '_I'll be there to protect you Scott, my mate_' his new inner Alpha pushed harder. Breaking the line as he pushed harder and harder to catch up the Absolute. After reaching him, the two stared a look and nodded. They ran harder, leaving the rest to catch up. Both of their full forms shook from the hard run, their tongues lolled on the side of their open mouths. Breaking through the trees, they jumped over the street and kept running. Trying to run faster to reach their mates. Storm let another earth shaking and ear splitting howl fall from his mouth as he ran. Derek followed suit.

~** Scott, Birch, Erica and Isaac**~

Scott whined in pain as Birch pulled him closer. Birch nuzzled his hair, his body ached and burned as the cuts began to slowly heal. "I know Scott" he whispered. "Just hang on a little while longer, they'll be here" he reassured.

Scott lifted his broken and helpless gaze to the Second Alpha. Shadow of doubt swirled in his depths. "how do you know?" he whispered, his voice broke in the middle of the scentence.

Birch stared at him, he began to pet him softly. "Derek will be here" he sounded unsure of himself. They all have been torchured and nearly beaten to death, their hope began to fade but Birch kept his hope for his mate. He knew he would come. Leaning down, he kissed Scott's forehead gently. "Just a little longer" he whispered.

Scott nodded and turned his head back onto his lap, his eyes closed as he inhaled. Birch turned his gaze to Erica and Isaac. "You two okay?" he asked.

Isaac whimpered in pain and Erica held her knees to her chest. Tears still falling. Birch motioned for them to come closer, they moved over to him. The two nestled down on Birch as he kissed each of their foreheads softly. He hummed quietly, putting his pups to sleep.

"_Under full moonlight,_

_The flower grows,_

_Its beauty glows from the wavy lake near, _

_A young pup runs out and pears,_

_Silver and white twist in harmony,_

_Their love glowed and brightened as the moon began to rise,_

_They ignored the lies,_

_Pure white flickers in the lake,_

_Breaking them apart,_

_Sil-_"

Birch stopped singing when there was a loud sharp crack of a gun. He heard snarls and growls, a fight must have broke out. Sniffing the air, his body relaxed when he smelt his mate. Excitement ran through his body, making his vines sing and his head to thrum. He felt tears of happiness when he saw a flash of pure white with flaring red eyes. Scott sat up, he saw a pure pitch black wolf standing over Peter Hale with his teeth barred, the white wolf stepped to them and shoved the black wolf out of the way. Confused, he watched as the black wolf began to search. Birch nudged the other two awake. They sat up and rubbed their tired eyes. "STORM OVER HERE!" Birch wailed out.

The white and black wolves turned toward them, the white wolf grabbed Peter Hale by the throat and picked up him. They walked over to the cell and threw the capture at the steel bars. Birch ducked as the body went flying to the wall and made a dent.

The white wolf snarled and leaned his head down as he stocked forward to the body, his eyes narrowed dangerously. The pitch-black wolf padded toward Scott, he nuzzled his neck affectionately with a low whine. Scott shrunk back from the touch, fear flared in his gaze. The black wolf stared at him, pain in his eyes and turned toward Peter who was beginning to stand with a chuckle. "You know Derek" he stared at the black wolf as he stood on his feet "Scott feels tight and hot and so does Birch"

The two Beta's stopped moving, frozen in fear and doubt. The white wolf turned his mate, rage eating at his eyes. He moved away from the black wolf and Peter. He nosed is mate's back and near his butt. Birch whimpered and moved away from him, fright etched in his gaze as he turned away from him. Scott backed up toward Birch, the two clung to each other afraid. Derek and Storm turned their gaze back to the male, both letting a dangerous and ear splitting snarl. Peter chuckled with amusement. Storm advanced forward and Derek followed suit, the two cornered him.

Peter kept smiling as he moved to the back of the wall, his eyes flickering from both. Soon as his back hit the wall, Storm shot forward to bite him. He stopped short when he felt hot searing pain tear through his shoulder. Turning his raged gaze to the attacker, he didn't see Jackson sitting the shadows with a needle filled with wolf's bane. Snarling, he opened his jaws all the way and bit down on his back. Shaking his head, Jackson howled in pain as he was thrown to the other end of the cell. He landed near Scott and Birch who both ran toward the broken door. Storm shook his head as the affects of the Wolf's Bane hit him, snarling he turned his gaze back to Peter. Derek stared at him, not seeing Peter lunge forward and turn into a werewolf. He slammed into Storm and flew back, Storm hit the wall and dented it deeply. He snarled and twisted his head to try and bite him. Peter bit Storm neck, tearing at the fur and skin. Blood began to pour out and stain his coat, Storm's vision began to fail but he kept fighting.

Derek jumped forward to bite Peter but was pinned under a large werewolf. Snarling, the two Alpha's fought for survival.

Storm's transformation began to weaken and turning him back into a human. His bloody neck stained his chest and pants. Peter jumped away in time to see Storm fall onto his knees with a snarl on his lips. Birch screamed, tears falling as he hurdled toward Peter. He transformed into his full wolf form. His teeth clamped down on Peter's body, taking half in his mouth.

Derek tried to get out of the strong jaws set on his shoulder, he could feel their teeth tearing at his meat. Howling in pain and rage, he began to wiggle viciously but to no avail. It made it worse. Scott watched, horrified. Gasping when Derek stared at him, his eyes glowed with affection. "_I love you Scott_" Derek turned back into human form, his shoulder torn gruesomely.

Scott howled "NO! DEREK!" before he think about anything, he was in full wolf form and jumping at the attacker. His body hummed with rage and dread. He snapped his jaws closed on the attackers covered head, biting down with force. He tore the head clean off the shoulders and threw it away from him. Leaning his black head down, he whimpered and whined at his Alpha, licking his wound. It didn't heal. Scared, he turned to see Birch throwing Peter from the cell and running after him.

Forcing himself back into human form, he grabbed Derek and cradled his head into his chest. He cried and sobbed, whimpering his name. "Derek please, please" he kept pleading. Derek lay unmoving, his eyes open. He wasn't even breathing. Scott let a low howl of sorrow and pain fill the air, he slowly incline his head back and kept howling low. The Alpha's entered and howled low with him, each grieving for the two fallen Alpha's.

Birch had killed Peter Hale slowly. When he returned, he moved to his mate and licked him, cleaning his body. The two fallen Alpha's lay near one another, the Alpha's left to allow their mates to clean the bodies and say their last goodbyes. After cleaning the bodies, one the Alpha's brought in a first aid kit and let the Beta's dress the wounds carefully. After cleaning them, they moved the bodies out and began to carry them toward the house. They didn't see Derek or Storm twitch.

**And END~! **

**Well I decided to let you guys read a little more… **

**Poor Derek & Scott, Storm & Birch! **

**Well, I'm working on the next peace! **

**WISH ME LUCK~!**

**Your friend,**

_J.B.K~_


	6. Crumbling Walls

**In this chapter you will be experiencing some emotional times (or to be put better, angst). It will pull at your heart, if you have one, and maybe even make you cry (or not) but I hope it works out with you as it did me.. It was sad writing this piece : ( **

_**Chapter Six – Walls began to Crumble **_

~**Derek & Storm's vision**~

Derek fluttered his eyes open to blinding moonlight. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his face. "What the hell?" he looked around and saw he was in middle of an open field with tall grass and flowers littering the ground. Knotting his eyebrows in confusion, he rolled onto his back and pushed himself up on his feet. Turning his head around, he looked both ways and behind him. Turning his gaze slowly forward, he didn't see anything. Soon as his gaze was forward, he saw a young female sitting on a large rock not far from him, her pale blue eyes stared at him with amusement and they were soft. Storm stood near her with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed his chest. He was kicking the dirt like a child. Shaking his head, Derek began to walk toward them. He stopped when the female turned her attention from Storm to him, he was aw struck at how soft and affectionate those pale blue eyes looked. Her soft glowing skin under the moonlight seemed to scream beauty.

Storm glared at him "Derek this is my mother, Luna" he introduced them.

Luna smiled and it made Derek's heart flutter. "Hello Ms. Luna" he greeted.

Luna giggled softly, her laughter sounded smooth as the water over a still lake. "Mother!" Storm snapped, horrified. "Stop flirting!" he demanded.

Luna chuckled at her son before letting a soft hand touch dark face. "Don't pull that face" her voice sounded like an angel.

"Mother stop charming him. He has a mate already" Storm argued as he pulled away from her.

Derek blinked as she turned her gaze to him, her gentle smile stayed. "I know my son" she agreed.

Derek couldn't see no resemblance from these two. "I am nothing like my mother" Storm growled.

Luna turned her gaze to her son, her smile fell. "Your more like your father" she agreed. Storm stared at her with defiance. Luna pulled her lip back and growled at her son.

Derek was shocked at how powerful the growl sounded from this gentle female. "Where's Father?" he asked, sneer in his voice.

"Teaching Rage" she answered. "Lake of Hope" Luna slid down the rock with grace and landed on her feet. Derek watched her and backed up when she walked up to him. "Derek Hale" her voice grew serious "I am Luna, I am the moon you howl to and mate too" her eyes hardened "This is my son, Storm" she flickered her gaze to her son, who was glaring at her. "I know you have met before hand but he has not shown you everything when it comes to being a full fledged Alpha" She turned to her son.

Storm huffed, pulling his arms further up his chest. "I did too" he sounded childish.

Luna glared darkly at her son "No you have not." Turning her head toward the moon, she cracked her mouth a smidge open and whistled softly.

A dark mass began to form near Derek. The new Alpha jumped as a chuckle blew into his ear. Quickly, he moved behind Storm and tried to hide. Storm growled playfully as the new comer jumped at him. "STORM!" the voice was deep as Storm but he was shorter and more darker in hair.

His eyes were glowing red instead of white. "Hey Bane" he greeted with a grin. "How've you been?" he asked as he patted his brother's shoulder.

Bane giggled as he clung to his brother's side. "Wishing you would come home with Birch!" he sounded like a pup.

Derek pulled back, pain stabbed at his chest as he thought about Scott. His head lowered as he searched his mind on where he was. Taking another step back, he was so deep in thought he didn't feel another wolf step behind him until his back was against a rock of a chest. Gasping, he spun around to stare at such an intense and scary eyes. The deep voice boomed out "Your Derek Hale?" he asked, his arms crossed his chest.

Derek blinked, Storm did take after his dad. "y-yes sir" he stammered.

The large male smiled wickedly, his k-9's appeared gleaming in the moonlight. "I have a few things to tell you" with that spoken, he reached forward and wrapped a large hand around his shoulder. "Then you should know a few things _my son_ didn't tell and or show you" he glared icily at his son.

Storm returned the glare, the two stared each other down before Luna snapped something at them. They both lowered their heads and glared at the ground. Derek turned his attention to the female, she looked scary with a light scowl on her face and with dark blue eyes. Gulping, he turned back to the male.

"Forgive me" the male spoke. "I am Blaze. Storm's father" he greeted with a squeeze of his massive hand.

Storm snorted with a sneer. "Yea right"

Luna growled and lashed out, smacking her son on the back of the head. He was sent flying toward the meadow. Storm landed swiftly, growling back at his mother. Luna stared at him with smug smirk, Storm snarled and lunged forward. His hands made contact with her shoulders, throwing her down. Luna slid from under him, nipping his neck as she swiftly pushed herself away from Storm. The Absolute stood up and spun toward her, his leg stretched out. Luna caught his leg by the ankle with a smug grin. Storm returned the grin as he lifted his leg and reclined it back to his body. Luna's eyes widen as his smirk darkened. "See you Mother" he sneered as he grabbed her and threw her toward the meadow.

Derek gulped '_this family is crazy!' _he thought quickly as Blaze began to tow him away from the mess of a family.

"Derek" he turned serious "I will warn you now. You're a born and bred Alpha, it runs in your vines as it does my pups. The power will surge through you, you will crave to feel it and if you follow it.. "he paused. "It will kill you or get you killed. The reason why is because the power hunger your Alpha wolf wants, he will do anything to make sure he has more power to either protect his and your mate or to just kill for fun of it" he sounded grave "It will be a constant struggle for you to fight down the urge of that power" Blaze watched Derek closely. "My son, Storm, he has to fight it everyday because he puts his soul mate in danger everyday that passes. As I said before, it is a constant struggle.

You will be the same. You will want the power and the status to make sure your mate and pack are safe and protected. Now if pups come along, you will fight any wolf to protect them even when they are not yours" he stated.

"That is why Birch went searching for Scott. His inner wolf needed to make sure his pup is safe and sound. Erica and Isaac are now considered his pups as well. You, Derek, you were always our pup" Storm stared at the surprised Derek. A gentle smile fell on his lips as his eyes shined with pride. "Birch and I will always feel connected you and your pack since you are all our pups."

Derek flickered his gaze back and forth, clearly not knowing what to do. Blaze smiled as he patted his back and urged him toward Storm. "You two need to talk" he stated. "Oh and Storm, where did you throw your mother?" he asked with a growl.

Storm glared at his father "Somewhere in the meadow" he growled back. The two glared at each other, waiting for the other to let their gaze wander away.

Derek glared at both of them before a commanding snarl forced them both to turn their raged sight. Both Alpha's instantly let their gaze fall to the ground once more as Luna stepped forward. She snapped at her mate and he followed after her.

Storm turned his attention back to Derek "When your mate gets mad, it's best to follow what they say" he advised. "Or you'll feel their wrath" he shivered.

Derek scowled at him. "What do we need to talk about" he asked.

Storm cleared his throat and stood taller. "The Alpha struggle will never end until you die or you loose your mate" he replied.

Derek nodded his head "Yea I got that part but why is it such a problem. I can deal with it when it comes." He bit out.

Storm sighed and shook his head, saddened eyes stared at him. "It's not that easy Derek. Your inner wolf will find a way to control your body and mind. He will go and kill any other wolf higher rank then he is. Status for an Alpha is everything. It will establish position in the packs, it shows the other packs you are not afraid to kill when it comes to your mate" he tried to reason. "The power struggle won't end ever. My father is right, to fight your inner wolf is almost fighting with yourself. He will persuade you, try and let you see the raw power you will be" he reasoned. "Your mind needs to sharpen itself, it needs to be guarded by your wolf at all times. Don't listen to your inner wolf unless it is absolutely necessary to do so." Storm lifted an eyebrow as Derek looked confused as ever but he nodded anyway. "I will show you what I mean" with those words out, Storm closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

When he reopened his eyes, they were an intense and brutal bloody red. His muscles tensed and rolled as he snarled at Derek. It was different, he seemed more unstable. Backing up, Alpha Storm rolled his upper lip up and bared his fangs. "_**Power is everything. It fuels your need and desire to be stronger! Don't listen to that old bag! Power is what you want! Take it when you see it! Don't hesitate KILL FOR IT!**_" Storm threw himself down onto the ground. His body shook as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. After a few heartbeats, he reopened them. "That is what I mean" he answered sadly.

~** Birch and Scott**~

After entering the house, Birch brought Storm's body to their room and Scott let Boyd carry Derek to his room. The two Beta Alpha's laid near their Alpha's sides, they stared at them, waiting for either to wake up. Birch let tears fall as he laid his head on Storm's chest. Closing his eyes, he tried to heal him by combining energy but Storm's was dead. It didn't swirl in harmony with his, it just stayed locked in his body. Sighing, Birch kept trying anyway. He was not going to give up on his Alpha and mate yet. Sitting up, Birch maneuvered himself over Storm, straddling his hips. He growled at his mate, snarled and even bit his nose. He didn't move. Not even a twitch. Smacking him, Birch saw his head just roll but still no movement. "STORM YOU PROMISED ME YOU WON'T LEAVE ME!" he cried out. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT PROMISE!" tears fell faster and harder. Crying, he laid on top of his mate with his head tucked in his neck. He kept nipping him, coaxing him to wake up. Nothing worked. Closing his eyes, he stayed still on him as he fell into a deep slumber on top of his mate. "_Please Luna, I can't live would my Storm here. I will die without him. I need him_" he pleaded to himself.

Scott sat near Derek's unmoving body, his shoulder still never healed. He stared blankly at him, waiting for something. Shifting, he kept his gaze locked on Derek. "Derek?" Scott whispered. "Derek?" he tried again. Nothing happened. Sighing, he ran a hand down the front of his face and leaned forward to lean on his knees. Clasping his hands under his chin, he stayed unmoving. "_Someone, anyone.. Help Derek… please… I can't… I can't go on without him_" he thought sorrowfully. Closing his eyes, he listened closely to Derek. Waiting for his heart to jumpstart again but it stayed silent. Sighing again, he leaned his head down into his hands and wept silently to himself. Praying to any god out there that could hear him, to save Derek's life.

~**Derek & Storm**~

Derek stood near a pool of crystal water, watching Scott weep while his body lay unmoving. Turning his head away from the sight, he felt his heart constrict and tighten. Storm was no better as he saw his mates also weeping over his cold body. The two Alpha's could feel tears beginning to sting behind the eyelids. Storm closed his eyes and inhaled as his head stayed planted in his hands. "Mother please tell me you can revive me" he whispered brokenly.

Luna stepped out from the shadows, her soft and sorrowful gaze stared at the men. "I do but it will take three days to create" she answered soothingly.

Derek lifted his head "_Why three days!?_" he snapped painfully.

Luna sighed and opened her arms for the two. "I have to get the herbs tonight, write down the spells tomorrow and then mix them together on the third day" she answered. The two felt a sudden pull, they followed it blindly by the pain and suffering they felt. The two ended up in the arms of Luna, her soft humming made them sleepy.

"Dammit Mother" Storm growled softly. "Your using-" he yawned "That sleep-" yawning again. "Song" his faded out as he slumped against his mother. Derek and Scott were laid gently down on the ground by Luna, she turned her head.

"Watch them Rose" she ordered before shifting into wolf form and sprinting off.

Rose, the hidden female, watched her mother run off. She frowned at her brother and the new comer. "Lucky pups" she whispered harshly. "Able to live again" her eyes narrowed. Stepping toward the pool of water, she leaned over and looked inside to see Scott and Birch both curled up near the Alpha's bodies. Both were crying and pleading to let them live again. She sighed and turned her gaze back to her old brother and an Alpha. Shaking her head, she let a small smile tug at her lips as she kneeled down by the two and kissed their foreheads and standing again. Rose entered the shadows, leaning against a tree and watching them carefully.

~** Everyone's P.O.V's **~

As Derek and Storm sleep in the Pool of Vision, Scott and Birch plead until they sleep with tears still falling. The packs felt sorrow for both males and each walked up the stairs to say their farewells to each Beta and dead Alpha. Derek's pack slept in the hallway, curled up against one another. Erica and Isaac laid near each other while Boyd was used a pillow. All the werewolves felt exhausted and emotional. They all needed sleep.

"_Tomorrow is going to be no better_" thought Boyd as he slipped into hellish dreams. He drew Isaac and Erica closer to himself and settled more comfortably against the wall.

Scott stood quietly from his chair and laid near Derek, drawing him closer to his body. Scott held his Alpha's head in his chest as he slept, cradling him gently. He wanted to believe Derek was going to return, he had too. But Scott's heart betrayed him, he felt broken and unfixable. He sighed as he drew his hands through Derek's short/long hair, feeling the soft strands glide pas his fingers. Leaning down, he kissed his head and closed his eyes. "I love you too" he whispered.

Derek twitched in his sleep as he heard Scott speak through the pool, a gentle and yet sad smile twitched at his lips. Storm curled around himself as he heard his mate whispered those same words. The Alpha's were drawn by anguish as they pulled each other forward and clung to one another. Their inner wolves need comfort as well.

Each werewolf need sleep and Luna whispered a spell of sleep. "_May they sleep for three days and two nights. Comforting each other through dreams and by the connection they behold on each other. It will draw the inner wolves closer and become unbreakable with their human vessels. May their dreams be scattered with happiness_" she bowed her head before running to fetch the herbs she needed.

**And End there! **

**Poor Scott and Birch, they have to suffer without their mates and don't forget Derek and Storm. **

**I wonder what will happen in the next chapter? **

**If your wondering, then your going to have to wait since I need to come up with a long plan for those three long days and two nights… hmm.. I think I'm going to be evil in the next chapter **smiles evilly while rubbing hands together**. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**Until Next Time,**

J.B.K~


	7. First Night - Dreams

_***~*Birch's Dream*~***_

_Birch stood in a fog filled forest, his eyes searching frantically for something or someone. His body shook as fear gripped in his chest and made him breath faster and shallower. He was panicing for something but what was it. A twig snapped on the left of him. Quickly he turned his head and began to run toward the noise, a name on his tongue but he couldn't remember on the top of his head. Birch panted as he ran, the fog confused him. It felt as if he were running in a circle. Flinching, he stopped abruptly when a large white figure flashed near his body. Backing up, Birch's eyes widen as pain struck his leg. Looking down, he saw blood rushing out. A dark growl rumbled from behind him. Birch swung around to look at the person, ignoring the pain. "You forgot me" the voice snarled low, depression heavy as lead._

_Red violent eyes flared "Birch, you have forgotten me!" it stated._

"_I-I'm sorry!" he whimpered back. "I know your important to me but.." he paused as the figure began to tower him. "Please tell me?!"_

_The figured whimpered back, sorrow swept in his gaze as he closed his eyes. "I am sorry Birch I cannot tell another what name I posses for they have forgotten me as well as themselves." _

_The black figure began to fade into a mist of some sort. Birch howled his confusion and fright. "PLEASE TELL ME!" he howled out, tears falling. "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Reaching out with his hand, he went to grab the mist but it disappeared._

_Throwing his head to and fro, his frantic search was stopped short when the wind carried a familiar voice. The deep baritone that vibrated through his body made him shake with dread and pain. "Birch you need to remember to keep our bond intact.. please remember" Birch shot forward when a black shadow of a person ran passed. _

"_WAIT! PLEASE!" he hollered but the figure kept running ahead. _

_Birch panted as he ran, sweat fell down his face. He racked his mind for a person the voice was talking about. The tears stung his eyes as they fell faster, chest constricting tightly. His breathing became shallow as if a string was pulled tight and played on. Birch dropped to the floor on the forest and panted, his lungs felt heavy and thick. He could feel his heart-beat throughout his body, it pulsed when his heart did. Screaming out in pain, he threw his body hard to the left, rolling. "PLEASE STORM! HELP ME!" His heart stopped beating. He lay dead in the grass that swayed from no wind with the moon painted a dark bloody and violent red. His eyes glossed over and with a single last breath he had, he spoke. "__I love you Storm__" death happened._

*~*Change in dreams*~*

***~*Scott*~***

_Scott whipped his head back and forth, confusion raising as the dark shadow moved in a circle around him. A deep vibrating growl echoed in the forest before him. "Derek?" he asked hesitantly, stepping forward. His brown eyes searched back and forth, fear began to seep into his system as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. _

"_Scott" the mysterious male whispered while kissing his neck lovingly. _

_Laying his hand gently on his mate's, he leaned back against his strong chest. "Derek I miss you" he stated._

_Derek grinned slightly, his lips brushed against his neck again. Scott shivered when Derek let one of his long fangs graze across his neck slowly. "Derek when are you coming back?" he asked. _

_Derek froze on the spot, his fangs retracted from his neck and his arms pulled away. Scott felt alone and cold when he pulled away from him. Pain gripped his heart when he turned around to stare at a full wolf form of Derek. "I don't know Scott" he whispered. Alone tear fell as sorrow swept in his red piercing gaze. "I honestly don't know."_

_Scott stepped forward again as Derek lowered his head to stare at the ground, his large massive paw pawed at the ground as if in deep thought. Those long claws grazed the earth lightly, he was marking the ground. Taking another step forward, Scott stared at him. "Derek tell me" he whispered. "Tell me what's the matter?" _

_Derek lifted his black head to stare at his mate. "Storm and Birch's link is weak and ours is strong. I am worried for Storm for he is wailing in his sleep." Derek laid on his stomach to be head to head with Scott. "I am worried about him very much. I cannot wake up from here but yet I hear him wailing to the cold moon above us that his mother has set" _

_Scott leaned forward to let his head rest against that long nose. Walking closer to him, he gently laid a hand on his furry cheek. "Derek" he whispered. "We will get through with this. I know it" He tried to smile reassuringly at him. Derek stared at him before closing his eyes and leaning further into the touch of his mate. Scott laid his head on his muzzle as he stroked Derek's cheek softly. Playing with the black fur there. "Birch isn't taking this well" he spoke softly. "I don't know what to do besides keeping him busy during the day" his voice lowered painfully. _

_Derek whined lightly at his mate as he pushed his muzzle against his head. "We will find something out my mate" he promised. "for now sleep here with me, I will protect you when you close your eyes" Scott nodded and closed his eyes._

_He slid his head down to his leg, Derek watched his mate sleep with a soft glow. '__**I will always forever protect you Scott till I am no longer breathing and exsisting'**__ Licking gently at his mate's head, he laid his massive head over Scott protectively. His tail wrapped tightly around his hind legs as he relaxed and inhaled his mate's scent deeply before falling in a dark abyss of memories. "I love you" he heard a faint voice call out gently. _

**Well that's the two Alpha Beta's dreams.. wonder what's gonna happen in the day?! :O **

**Well wish me luck~! **

**Review~! **

**J.B.K**


	8. First Day - Challenge

**This chapter will test Birch and Scott for their rightful positions since Derek and Storm as still not alive. They are going to have to find a way to keep the packs from challenging either one. **

**Chapter Eight : One pack, Two Alpha Beta's**

Birch opened his eyes and instantly looked up at his mate's face, expecting him awake with a soft grin. He stared at a blank face of his mate, his eyelids didn't even twitch as he moved off of him. Sighing, heavy bags under his eyes from the sleepless night. Running a hand through his hair as he sat up with a grunt. "Dammit Storm" he whispered sadly. Closing his eyes as he slid forward on the bed to let his feet touch the floor. Leaning on his knees, he cradled his head in his hands. Birch inhaled deeply through his nose and letting the breath leave through his mouth. Groaning, he stood up and walked slowly to the door. He stopped in mid stride when he heard commotion coming from below him. Turning his attention back to his mate, Birch frowned deeply before opening the door and stepping through. He was hugged from the side, Birch narrowed his eyes tiredly as he shifted his gaze from the burnt wall to the small figure under his arm. He heard sniffles "Hey" he whispered softly.

The male turned his head up at Birch, it was Isaac with Erica attacking his other side and Boyd standing with his arms around his chest. "I'm sorry" whispered Isaac, Erica whimpered.

Birch sighed again as he wrapped his pups around himself. "It's alright" he soothed. "I'm here" he promised. Boyd stood with a frown, his eyes screamed to be comforted but his stature hollered 'don't touch me'. Birch frowned back at him and motioned him toward the two crying pups at his side. Boyd groaned but complied and stepped toward the three. Birch wrapped his arms around all three now, each kissing their head, but for Boyd it was his forehead. "Now, now" he urged. "Let me find you something to eat, you must be hungry" he tried to lightened the mood.

Erica pulled her face away from his side, her eyes shined with tears. "Don't leave" she whispered.

Before Birch could talk, he heard talking downstairs. Instantly his hairs stood on end as he pushed his pups behind him and silently commanded them to stay put. They listened as Birch began to creep toward the stairs. A lot of scents hit his nose, growling warningly. He jumped down the stairs and snarled darkly. The packs backed up from the raged Alpha Beta.

One of the seven Alphas stepped forward "Calm down Birch" he commanded.

Birch snarled at him, his eyes went from hard cold red to flowing beyond angry red. "_DON'T TELL A FUCKING ALPHA BETA WHAT TO DO YOU DAMN FUCKING PUP!_" his voice dropped low and dangerous.

The Alpha stood straighter, Birch growled his warning, he didn't have Storm to protect him and make them bow to his rule anymore. If he had to fight he will, Storm would have wanted it. Pain struck him hard as he thought of Storm always protecting him, soothing him, loving him. Birch pulled back his lips, curling them till they bled as tears fell. Another snarl flew from his mouth, this was twisted with pain and anger. Taking a step forward, Birch tightened his body when he heard a thud near him. Turning his head, he locked gazes with Scott. The two snarled warningly. "YOU ARE MY MATE'S TERRITORY. YOU HAD BETTER STRAIGHTEN OUT!" Scott ordered with a frigid snarl.

Birch growled his approval at his pup, Scott nodded his head in acknowledgement. The Alpha quickly stepped down when he felt the aura of the two Alpha's Betas. When two group together they become stronger then an Alpha when they feel as if their pups are being threatened. Each Alpha bowed their heads in submission, Birch and Scott straightened out and huffed. Erica, Isaac and Boyd came down the stairs with empty gazes. The female Beta's ran to them and began to comfort them in anyway possible. A few tried to get close to Birch and Scott but they growled at them. Birch's intense stare locked on an older Alpha, he had a weathered face with a pair of ice blue eyes. "You seem Familiar" he stated.

The Alpha smiled sweetly and comfortingly at him, Scott drew closer to Birch. The old Alpha chuckled. "You don't remember me?" he asked. Birch shook his head and the old male kept a smile. "I am Deckon Hill" his eyes sparked with interest. "When you and Storm came to evaluate my pack, back when I was a young man" his voice seemed to put Birch at ease.

Scott glared around the house, it was littered with werewolves. Growling softly, he narrowed his eyes disapprovingly when he saw a female sneak up the stairs. Quickly pulling away from Birch's side, he stocked silently after her. His inner wolf screamed to kill her, she was going for his mate. Biting down a snarl, he hid in the shadows of the wall as she made her way down to where Derek lay. The redhead stopped at the door, her hand trembled as she reached for the knob. Soon as she touched the knob on the door, Scott snapped and snarled treacherously. The female stood straight with fear, you could smell it in the air. Blinking, Scott pulled himself out of the shadows and began to stock forward slowly. The female whipped around and gasped in alarm when she locked gazes with the Alpha Beta. Stepping back, she tried to make herself small against the door but that enraged Scott further. He slowly made his way toward her, his teeth bared viciously at her. "P-please d-don't" she whispered, panic in her voice.

Scott stopped in front of her, leering down at her. "Leave" he ordered darkly, a hidden threat undertone. The female stared at him, petrified to move. Leaning down, Scott began to work up a growl before a commanding tone rang out.

"Scott!" turning his head slowly, he studied Birch. "Leave that female alone" he growled.

Scott stood up slowly, licking his lips with an eerie grin. He backed up to let her run pass him and Birch. Snapping out of it, Scott crumbled to the floor in a heap of tears. Birch shot forward and grabbed Scott. Hugging him close to his chest. He hushed him gently as he waited for him to calm down a bit.

Scott stayed sobbing for a good half an hour before he calmed down. Birch kept him wrapped in his arms, humming softly as he kissed his head and petted his hair. "Tell you what, I'll go grab Erica, Isaac and Boyd and we'll all move in to the extra room between Storm and Derek" he forced his voice to stay level as he spoke of the dead Alpha's. Scott whimpered at the Alpha's names but nodded. Birch stood up with Scott in his arms and walked two doors down from Derek and two doors up from Storm. Opening the door with a nudge of his foot, he walked in and laid Scott on the bed. Petting his hair, he let a low whine for his pups to come to him.

Erica, Isaac and Boyd heard their 'mother' calling and quickly made their way up the stairs. The packs below grew quiet, all had sad gentle smiles as for the female beta's had tears and a frown. The pregnant females huddled together and changed into their werewolf form to curl up to one another, protecting each other. The males drew together, Alphas to the Learners. "Let us hunt for the beta's and barring betas" Deckon spoke softly, the rest nodded and followed after him. The Alpha's turned full form as the rest turned into werewolf form. They ran together until the hill then scattered to find food for their mates and pack mates. Deckon sat on the top, watching the werewolves work together as one, be it mixed pack or not. They pulled together for the sake of the two Alpha Betas. It made Deckon's heart swell with pride, his old form shook with a prideful chuckle. '_you should be proud Storm, you have a great Beta at your side._' He praised his friends mate with a heart warming smile. Standing on his old worn paws, Deckon stretched slowly before shifting up right and shaking himself. Turning on his paws, he began a slow jog down the hill and toward the forest. '_Time to hunt_' his eyes flashed a deep gory red.

Scott curled further around Isaac and Erica, trying to get comfortable in his sleep. Sighing contently when Erica nuzzled his chest and Isaac nuzzle his back. Boyd wanted the floor and Birch lay above them, being used for a pillow. The older beta stared at each of his pups, petting their hair besides Boyd. He growled reassuringly as they began to whimper. Closing his eyes, he sighed and thought to himself. "_Please Storm, give me the patience and the time to heal_" with those words ringing in his head, he slept.

~**Storm & Derek**~

Storm stood near the bed, his spiritual being sent soothing waves to his mate. Tears collected behind his eyes as he sighed. Leaning over his mate, he kissed his forehead then his lips. Hovering over his face, he let a tear fall "_**I love you more then the moon loves to shine light and the sun to blaze. You are my soul and heart, Birch.**_" Leaning back down, he laid another lovingly and promising kiss on his lips.

Turning his attention to Scott, he leaned down and nuzzled his pup's head. Birch had a light smile. "I love you too" he whispered in his sleep and hugged Scott closer to him. Storm let a sad smile fall on his lips as he turned toward the door. "_**I will see you soon my love**_" he stated and left the earth, he returned back to his body.

Sitting up, he stretched his arms over his head and turned his attention to Derek. "Wake up" he nudged him lightly.

Rose stepped out of the shadows, her daggers drawn in her hands. "Leave him" she growled.

Storm stared at Derek, knowing what his youngers sister is doing. Slowly, he turned his head toward her. His eyes solidified, they seemed to be hard as steel and colder then -60 below. Rose stopped all movement and stood, fear waved off of her as Strom took a step forward. "_Do not tell me what to do when it comes to my pup_" he snarled as Rose pushed herself further into the ground.

Snorting his discontent, he turned back and nudged his pup a little harder. "DEREK!" he growled loudly, shaking the poor pup up.

Derek shot up on his feet, staring wildly around to find only Storm and Rose near him. Clearing his throat, he calmed himself before shifting to stand straight. "Yes?" he asked, annoyed.

Storm crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed. "Today we train" he grounded out. He was hiding his true feelings.

Derek nodded with a grunt as they began to walk on a well trotted path. He was not questioning Storm today, he was in a bad mood and he had sadness in his eyes. Rose followed them from a safe distance, she knew her brother would throw a fit if he saw her. She knew he could feel her following but he didn't ask about it just ignored her.

Reaching their destination, Storm whipped around and pinned Derek down. "Let your Alpha out." He growled. His eyes beginning to shift a bright flowing red. "I have to rank him in the packs" he stated.

Derek stared at him, fear gripped him again as he stared at those eyes. "H-How do I let him.. out?" he asked.

Storm sneered at him, his lip pulled up slightly to show a section of side teeth. "Relax and let your walls crumble" he growled again.

Derek blinked, confused. Storm let a choked growl pass through his mouth as he slammed his head against Derek's. Derek growled as his world twisted and turned without him. He fought back dizzily but was reprimed again by a fist to his stomach. "LET HIM TAKE CONTROL!" Storm snarled near his ear.

Derek felt the rage boiling under his skin, the heat that curled in his stomach to the pounding of his heart in his head. He began to do an involuntary shift. Storm smiled wickedly. "Yes!" he growled with pleasure as he stepped back from Derek. His smile shinned and his eyes danced with enthusiasm. "Finely!" Derek's body twisted, shook, broke bones, repaired them then broke again. He snarled, growled, spat and even clawed at the ground as his teeth and claws grew massively. His eyes began to swirl and crash as if they were a bright, blood red ocean that was angry within a confined area.

Storm laughed dryly, his eyes danced faster as excitement ran in his vains. He felt alive and ready to fight. Derek rolled onto his stomach with his eyes locked onto Storm's. "Shift" Storm commanded and Derek followed. The two lunged at each other. Claws and teeth locked in place on each other, snarls and growls rang in the air. It became a bitter and bloody battle of dominance.

**Well what you think? **

**Storm has to evaluate Derek's wolf in a rank?! **

**OHHH~!**

**I am sooo mean ****: ) **

**Anyway, review for more. **


	9. Underneath the Control

Birch slipped away from his pups and silently opened the window. He jumped out into the night, the wind nipped at his skin as he landed softly on the grass under his feet. The moon bright and high in the sky as Birch began a light trot to the edge of the trees. Stopping half way to the tree-line, he turned his head back and gave a sad tearful smile toward the house. Closing his eyes, he slowly shook his head and swallowed a whine as he turned back while standing straighter. Reopening his eyes, red flashed silver under the moonlight. Flicking his gaze up, he stared at the navy blue sky with flickering stars in the distance. Inhaling deeply and slowly, he began to trek again. His feet were noiseless as he made way toward a stream close by.

His thoughts had kept him away, the memories of being with his mate haunted him. It made him feel guilty for not being there for his mate, it killed him. Birch was troubled to say the least. He wanted to relieve some of the tension in his body by wading waist deep in the silver strips of water that seem to purify when touched. Closing his eyes, he pictured Storm and him running side by side, playfully nipping at one another as they raced for the stream near their home. The forest around them began to blur and twist with bleak colors that screamed beauty to them. The silvers, whites, blacks, and grays began to smudge into one another as their love blossomed into more depth. No matter how many decades they are together, they never tire from one another. Birch missed those arms that wrap tightly around him, he misses those lips that would kiss away the stress and tension from just a brush, he missed the heart melting smiles and laughs that would echo everywhere he went.

Tears fell from his eyes as he stood near the edge. His eyes glittered a bright red from the tears and the pain that swept him at once. Falling onto his knees, he curled around himself and laid on his side, his finger tips dipped into the water. Silver flashed across his face, closing his eyes as he drank in the color in his mind. The memories he had of them began to fade into a hazy cloud of pain. A sob slipped out of his control as grief clawed at his heart. Biting down on a scream, Birch rolled himself into the water and allowed himself to be pulled by the strong fingers of the current. Keeping his eyes closed, Birch felt as if he were being held in icy arms of lover, his kisses burning on his skin. Letting his tightly closed lips to fall open, water gushed in. He didn't fight it, he allowed it to choke him. He wanted to die, he wanted to be with Storm or die when he does.

'_Why did you leave me when you promised me?_'

A memory flared in his thoughts, his heart swelled at such a beautiful memory.

'_Storm stood under the moonlight, his hair touched his sun kissed shoulders. His eyes closed tightly as a soft smile lined his thin lips. He seemed at peace with his arms open to the inviting moonlight that seemed to shower down her love. I watched intensely, couldn't pull my sight from such a view of our leader being soft and caring for once. I do not really know how long we stood there, well he did in the light and I in the shadows until he turned his head and opened his eyes. They stare at me with emotion that is uncommon toward me. 'Come little one" he called out gently._

_I was hesitant, shaking from fear of being in trouble. Shaking my head, I watched his flowing red eyes seem to soften. "Come, I will not hurt you" he promised. His fingers stretched out for me to grab. He chuckled tenderly as I stayed back. Storm stepped forward, his movements seemed graceful and precise. Blinking back the tears of fear of being in trouble by him, Storm seem to not mind. He simply kept his smile on his face and pulled me gently from where I stood. "As I spoken before, I shall not hurt you" he stated._

"_Forgive me Storm for I have spied on you when you are having a time to yourself" I apologized quickly. A tear sprung from my hold and slowly rolled down my cheek._

_Storm stared at me, shocked. "Do not apologize for something that is not harmful little one" his smile seemed to grow softer each time. "I am not one leader to shun a pup for being curious" he chuckled lightly again._

_I stepped out, the light shined on me. "I have thought of it for quite some time if you are a leader" I spoke hesitantly._

_Storm's smile brightened, his teeth shined white. "That I am, a leader of your pack is that not wrong?" he blinked with his smile still bright._

"_That is correct Storm" I stated. "But you do not act like the other leaders I have heard and saw" I said with confusion._

_Storm closed his eyes as his smile lessened into two thin lines. "You will understand when you are older young one" His voice was gentle. "For now you must sleep" he slowly put his arms around me and lifted me. I clung to him, staring at the ground. "I will return you back to your mother" his red eyes stare at mine, he kissed my forehead. Turning slowly, he began to trek back to the pack. "__Vustif Numfdo Gahthlunic, Birch__**"**__ he spoke gently, his voice sounded like the wind._

"_What?" I asked sleepily, my eyelids felt heavy. I began to fight back but he hushed me quietly as he picked up on his trek into a light jog. _

"_I had said, __'Sleep well little one for you are tired__'." Storm answered with a little grin._

"_Hmm.. okay" lolling my head to his shoulder, I slept under the moonlight in his arms on our way back to the pack._

Birch opened his eyes to stare at a white wolf over him, red eyes stare with worry. "Storm?" He asked, leaning on his elbows as he coughed water.

The white wolf's stare softened "No little one" the voice was gruff and raspy. "It is I, Sterling from the Northern part of Alaska" he spoke softly, trying to keep the Alpha Beta from becoming scared.

Birch lowered his gaze, his hope died once again in his chest. Turning his head away, he let a silent sob fall from his lips. Sterling whimpered his sorrow and his apology for him. Birch held his eyelids tightly as he fell and landed back on his back. Tears streamed down his face. It seemed as if a dam had broken, or his walls finely crumbled. His control was lost and he allowed it to all be let out. His arms curled around himself, his legs tucked tightly under himself. Sterling stepped back and barked a command to another werewolf.

A young man stepped out, his flaming reddish hair lit a bright white under the moonlight. "Snow please pick him up" he commanded to the male.

Snow nodded his head and leaned down, he grabbed Birch non to gently from the ground and forced him to stay still with waves of dominance that crashed against the painful Beta. The Alpha Beta snarled, his teeth barred with a death wish glinting in his eyes. Snow stared back, unblinking. The two glared at one another, waiting for the other to break the contact. A deep rumbling growl of a warning vibrated Snow and Birch. Snow snapped the contact and lowered his gaze to the ground while Birch flew out of his arms and landed heavily on his feet. "Storm?" he called out, hoping to see him standing with his arms crossed and an annoyed yet deathly look on his face. He wanted to see Storm tapping his foot while leaning on his left foot for balance and open his arms for him to run into and hang on him. He wanted to see him waiting for him. But Birch saw nothing. Storm was not standing there waiting for him, he wasn't there with his arms crossed over his chest, he just wasn't there.

Birch whimpered and broke down again. He began to run, fleeing from the scene with a heavy heart. '_Storm forgive me_' he thought quickly. He ran, he didn't know where he was going but just running. He was running from the pain, from the regret, from the heartbreak of his dead lover in the bed at that house. Howling out in his angish, Birch lunged forward and shifted into full formation. His snarls and growls echoed back to the Hale house. His movements became frantic, he began to run into trees. Breaking through them, Birch would snarl his anger and pain but he won't stop. He kept running, he didn't want to stop. He allowed himself to feel the pain, he wanted it. Throwing his head to the left, he didn't see the edge of the cliff until he jumped out. Looking down, he growled and closed his eyes. He saw his death coming. Allowing his body to be flung straight up and down, Birch was not going to fight this. He was in to much pain to care about anything else but to be with his mate. "Storm I love you with still beating heart, never forget that" a sad smile fell from his lips as a last single tear fell.

A dark massive shadow of a wolf lunged from the cliff, eyes burning red with pain and urgency. An earth and air shattering snarl of a name passed over their tongue but was unrecognizable from the wild look that was casted down at the falling Alpha Beta. The stranger pushed harder, wanting to reach the male before he hit the ground. In the shadows, the shadowed werewolf pushed his massive paws against the wall of rock and shot out. Catching the Alpha Beta and tucking him close to their chest, they snarled again as they changed their direction to the water that was a large lake. Birch fought back, trying to bite the stranger. The two fell faster, the stranger tucked their head around Birch's tightly and forced the Alpha Beta to hold his breath. They hit the water with much force it caused a large splash and water flying everywhere.

The werewolves all gathered around the lake, another shadowed wolf stood in front. Their red eyes watched with worry as the two hadn't reappeared yet. They paced back and forth, the smaller shadowed werewolf was on edge. Their own red eyes blazed with rage and pain. Then they resurfaced. Relief flooded their system to the point where they had to lay down. '_He saved his life_' thought the shadowed werewolf.

'_Of course I did.. I wouldn't want him to get hurt now would I?_' The smaller shadowed werewolf smiled weakly as he stood back on his paws.

'_I will see you back at the house then. We have lot to explain'_ he stated and turned gracefully on his paws. He began to trot back at a slightly quick pace.

The packs all stood with shock, each of them hadn't known what just happened. Snow grimaced as the Alpha Beta and the stranger made it the shore. Pure red raged eyes locked on to his own, Snow lowered his gaze once more. '_YOU!_" the werewolf snarled, promise of death in his gaze and the threatening growls.

**AND CUT!**

**Wonder who those two are? /: - ] **Raise of an eyebrow** **

**Well the only way to find out is by reviewing and waiting for the next chapter! **

**Thank you for reading,**

**J.B.K **


	10. Helpful Information

**In this chapter, Birch will be out of character and as well as Scott. I know it's been a while but I've been really busy with family and school. Work should be starting soon and I'll update as much as I can to this. **

**Name : Helpful Information**

**Rating: M+**

**Pairings: StormxBirch, DerekxScott, Alpha'sxAlpha Beta's**

**Summery: Two of Storm's half siblings have come to the living world to inform Birch and Scott of their mates. This information may help one but will the other Beta handle it? Or will be break?**

**Note: I do not own any original characters but my own. **

Scott paced back and forth, his eyes scanned the floor rapidly as a whine of discomfort released from Isaac. Barely regestering his pack brother, Scott sent waves of comfort toward the young werewolf, unknowingly. Isaac settled down as his body shifted and jerked in his sleep. It was late morning and Birch still hasn't arrived back to the house yet, Scott was on edge. Fear and anxiety rushed through his vines that made his heart thump uncomfortably in his chest. SHaking his head, Scott growled irritably to himself before marching toward the door. Anger swept over him in a wave, crashing his system quickly that he reacted.

Leaving the room, Scott walked down the stairs two at a time. At the last step, he was greeted by four Alpha's. Sterling, the Alaskan leader stood closest to the stairs. His red eyes softened at the sight while the other three were glaring daggers. "Young Scott, welcome" he greeted.

Scott blinked, inhaling through his nostrails. "Hello" he greeted back to all the werewolves.

Sterling smiled flirtatiously, his sharp canines glittered in the light provided above their heads. "You are a prize to have as a mate" he complimented. "Derek Hale is blessed to have you."

Scott began to growl, his eyes sharpened and began to glitter dangerously. Before he could retort back to the old werewolf, the door flew open to two new werewolves. These two seemed to look like Storm but yet different height and smell. Scott growled warningly at the two, his nails grew as the growl rumbled in his chest. The tall male held Birch in his arms, staring at Scott. "Scott MaCall?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

The female behind him, glared at Scott. "Yes" he answered in a snarl.

"I am Bane and this is my sister, Rose. We mean no harm or threat to your pack. We come on behalf of your mate, Derek and Storm" he introduced themselves. Looking back down at Birch, he shifted him slightly in his arms. "Do you have a place to lay Birch down?" he asked.

Scott stared at them, deeming them safe. Nodding his head, he turned his head to Sterling. "Show them to the left side, second door" he ordered. Sterling nodded and urged Bane up the stairs.

Rose cocked her hip out, her red hair fluffed out in curls. She laid her hand on her cocked out hip and lifted her left hand to inspect her nails. "Your young" she commented with an undertone of a sneer.

Scott growled "Yea and what of it?" he asked, his hairs stood up.

The air crackled around them, the three Alpha's backed up from both of them. "Can't see how Derek Hale fell for you, that's all" she said simply.

It took all his control not to kill her. "_Watch it_" he snarled warningly.

Rose lifted her intense and sharp gaze to him, defience on the tip of her tongue. Before she could retort back, Bane appeared with a stern look. "Rose" he warned. "We are on his and Derek's land" his voice iced the air, Scott turned his gaze slowly toward him. Nodding. "Now I have a message for you."

Scott closed his eyes and inhaled, willing his wolf to back down. "Alright." Turning, the three began to walk for the kitchen when one of the Alpha's stepped forward.

"Do you think it's alright for them to be walking aroun-"

She was cut off by Scott's growl "Yes I'm sure" he snarled. "They know my mate and therefor, I will trust them. It's what my mate will do" His wolf answered, not Scott.

The Alpha female nodded and backed off again. Sighing, Scott lead them into the kitchen and sat down on one of the new chairs that Derek bought. Rose and Bane stayed standing, glancing at one another. Scott flickered his gaze from one to the other, annoyance crackled in the air. Narrowing his eyes, he huffed. "What?" he snapped.

Bane cleared his throat and stepped forward slightly, his hands clasped around one another. "Derek Hale and Storm will be returning tomorrow night on the full white moon" Bane reported. "It will be the third day of when they have died. Do not let anyone, besides you and Birch, to touch their bodies" he instructed. "Before the full moon, you two must move their bodies outside and be lain on the grass with something made from you so their spirits know where to return to."

Scott sat with a confused look, his eyes glazed over with joy. "Will you be here?" he asked.

Bane turned his attention to his sister and sighing before turning his gaze back to Scott. "No, we must go to the pack meeting. We will be taking the seven packs with us to meet under that same moon. We must meet with the Alpha pack and come to terms for them to evaluate the packs as one. It may be long but it may work" Bane spoke, his voice hard. "It will work since Rose and I are full fledged Alpha Gods" turning his gaze back to his sister, Rose stood there with her attention to Scott. Calculating.

Scott stared but nodded and stood up. He padded back to the living room area to find Erica, Boyd and Isaac standing with their arms crossed their chests. Isaac was the first to speak. "What are we doing?" he asked.

Scott sighed but answered. "You will be going with Bane and Rose" he instructed. "You will follow Bane's word.." He paused. "Understood?" he asked, shifting his weight.

The three nodded. "What about Birch?" questioned Erica.

Her eyes stayed locked with Scott's. "He will be here.. With me" he ordered.

Sighing once more, he scrubbed his face and walked around the three. Taking two steps at a time, Scott entered the room where Birch lay with his eyes open and broken. Quietly, Scott made his way to his side. "Birch?" he asked gently, his eyes stay locked on him.

Birch turned his gaze to him, they seemed hollow and broken. He stayed silent, his eyes pleading and heart breaking. "I have some great news" Scott spoke gently, as if talking to a child. "Storm will be returning to us tomorrow night" he informed the male.

Birch grunted and turned his gaze back to his hands that were folded around one another on his lap. Scott was expecting a grin and some celebrating but was shut out from Birch. The male stood up and walked out the door, his feet were ghostly quiet. His breathing was slightly ragged as he entered the room where Storm lay unmoving. Sighing when he shut the door, Scott growled and stood straighter. Walking out the same door, he went down the stair and saw no one there. Shaking his head, Scott scanned around and stepped outside for some fresh air. His throughts were spinning mile a second. Groaning, he took a few more steps forward and down the steps to sit down. He didn't see the four moose laying near one another, close to the steps until a smell it his nose. Scott's mouth watered with hunger but he ignored the feeling and just sat there. Waiting for this day to pass over and the night to come along so he can have his mate back.

Groaning, Scott stared ahead of himself, staring at nothing in general. He stayed there, in that position. Occasionally, he shifted around but stayed sitting on those same steps. Waiting for the night to come along.

**Aww... Damn... Poor Birch, he's to broken to notice.. :( I hope he comes around..**

**Way to go Scott! Take one for the team! lol :D**

**Anyway, thank you for reading.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Jake Bryan Kenko **


	11. Fourth Rule

**Chapter Eleven**

Old Rule -

Fourth Rule : Accepting a Mate

Love of two wolves must be shown at the Lake of Hope, on top of the mountain near the first camp made. The two chosen wolves will make the journey to the top, where the lake lay waiting, to have them speak of promises and vows of Love for one another. Though under this full moon tonight, the drawing of blood will be taken place. Blood must be drawn from one another and into the lake.

**Summery : The twitching of the arm goes unnoticed by the sleeping male.**

**Rating : T+ for Fluff!**

**P.S -**

**Do not own any origanal characters but my own**

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Birch lay with tears leaking from his eyes. His body shuddered as a sob shook his body. "Storm" he whispered. "Please come back" he pleaded to the dead body near him. Sighing, he opened his eyes to watch his mate with glistening pain ridden eyes. Reclosing his eyes, Birch lay his head on Storm's chest, inhaling his fading scent. "Please" He whispered brokenly. The sun began to set, beautiful colors danced in the window of the room. Reds to pinks, purple to a huey orange danced across the walls and floor. Beconing him to play. Birch stayed in his position, body curled around his mate as much as possible. Storm's finger twitched, this went by unnoticed by Birch.

Scott entered Derek's room, his eyes scanned for any changes on the male. Finding non, he walked quietly over to the bed and grabbed the bowl full of water, Scott laid a rag gently on his forehead. "You know" he began. "Today, I felt my wolf and I connect" he reported quietly as he dragged the rag softly across his forehead and down one side of his cheek. "It was a great feeling to have" he whispered. "It's almost like..you.. and me" Scott let the rag fall from his grip as he stare blankly at the headbord. He didn't see the twitch in his hand.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

Birch remineced in the past with Storm. All the memories he had of them together, through the thick and thin, played like a movie in his head. From the time he was a pup to now. Birch sniffled when he remembered their annerversery was tonight. Another sob slipped over his lips as he tried to curl tighter around himself, loosing a battle with suffering, anger, pain, and hatred for those people who took his life line away. Birch let a whine slide out of his parted lips, a broken and hazy glance at his hands. Sliding his hand slowly forward, he laced them with his lover. "Do you remember that one year on our anneversery, you were going to show off to me?" he asked.

Silence was his answer. He ignored it, a small smile pulled at his lips. "You pissed off the Interior Pack of Alaska. Frost was so mad at you for taking the feathers that were for the nursery, and using them as a cover for scaring me." he chuckled. "Another year on our annaversery, we went to a field that had all-year-around blooming lunar flowers. I remember you picking one and handing it too me." he paused, looking up at his mate's face. A tear fell "We promised on that night to always love one another, even when one was a pain in the ass?" he asked. "You told me I could never be like that, I was too sweet and kind." Pausing, Birch blinked and laid his head back down on his chest. "That's when you bit me. That same night, it was our 20th year together." He stopped speaking.

Storm's arm shook. Birch didn't notice.

Scott blinked and grabbed the rag from Derek's chest. Quickly, he went back to washing his body down. "When you.. IF you come back, I want you to know I love you" he whispered sweetly with a break in his voice. Inhaling, Scott closed his eyes and laid a wet hand on the left side of Derek's cheek. Leaning forward, he laid his forehead against Derek's, inhaling his scent.

"I miss you" he whispered.

_Hold me in your arms, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away  
_Birch fell asleep, curled tightly around himself with his hand interlaced with his mates. Storm's lip twitched as a soft growl blew out of his, now, parted lips. Birch lay, dead asleep. Storm's arm twitched again, the one Birch lay near. A pair of glowing red eyes blinked open to stare at the arm, confusion and hope soared in his heart. Quickly looking up, Birch watched expectently at his mate's face. Another twitch, Birch smiled as he sat up and watched.

Storm's body glowed as a powerful growl rumbled in his chest. Birch leaned foward, a bright smile on his face as tears of joy fell. Storm's body shook once more before his chest began to rise and fall from air. His eyelids flickered over his moving eyes, his hand tightened on Birch's. Birch wanted to scream with joy but held quietly, watching and waiting.

Storm's body jerked as a pair of soft flowing red eyes snapped open to stare hazily at the celing. Birch couldn't wait any longer and jumped foward on his unexpecting mate. Storm's eyes widen and wrapped his arms quickly around his mate. Birch shoved his face into his neck and cried his joy. Storm smiled softly as he pet Birch's hair and ran a hand up and down his back. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the bed, ignoring the pricks and needles still in his body. He stood up, Birch crossed his legs over Storm's waist, his arms wound around his neck. "Storm" he whimpered. "I missed you"

Storm hushed him gently as he swayed. "I missed you too my love" he agreed. "It has been a long three days without you near me, sleeping. I apologize for leaving you so suddenly." His voice made Birch cry harder. Kissing his hair, Storm hummed softly as he kept his mate close to him, around him.

Scott shifted his weight to lay near Derek too feel his body jerk. Jumping backward, Scott blinked and stared, shocked. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned over Derek and sniffed at him with confusion. Shifting his head to the right, he stare unblinking at him. Leaning further over, Derek's body jerked harder. Scott shot back from him, gasping. He sat for a heartbeat or two before laying his hand on his mate's arm. "Derek?" he questioned quietly. Unsure.

Derek's body twitched as a breath was being pulled in. Scott stopped all movement when he saw his eyelids flutter open. Derek stare, confused until he slowly moved his gaze to Scott. The young male's red gaze watered with tears of joy. "S-Scott?" Derek's voice was hourse and ragged.

Scott gasped again and leaned foward, wrapping his arms around his neck. "OH GOD! DEREK!" he cried out as he hugged him tighter.

Derek quickly pulled his hand up and tapped Scott on the shoulder. "Can't breath!" he said urgently.

Scott quickly let go of him and sat back on his legs, staring at him. Derek cleared his throat as he looked down at himself. Seeing he's been cleaned, he lifted his gaze back to Scott. "Thank you" he whispered.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine_

_I don't care you're here, tonight  
I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

Birch pulled away from Storm's neck to stare lovingly into his eyes. Storm let a soft and gentle smile fall on his lips as the two leaned forward and locked lips. Storm pushed his tongue softly against Birch, asking permission. Birch granted him instantly and parted his lips. The two kissed slowly, lovingly, wanting to draw the kiss out as long as possible.

Emotion was thrown in the kiss, the need and want, the pain and suffering, the anger and sadness. Everything. It was all in one kiss. The same one Storm and Birch share.

Derek leaned foward, laying his forehead gently against Scott's. "I missed you" whispered Scott quietly. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared back at Derek.

Derek smiled gently as he leaned foward slightly and pecked him on the lips gently. "I missed you too" he agreed. Reaching his hands forward, Derek laid them on Scott's cheeks as the two stare at one another. Relief flooded both their systems when they pulled each other closer to their bodies. Wanting to feel their heart beat, wanting to hear them breath and speak. Scott was beyond happy at this point. "I promise you now Scott, I will never leave your side until you want me gone. I will always be here when you need me as a lover, a brother, or a leader. I am here and always will be, even when you can't see me" promised Derek.

_You can take my breath away  
Oh, I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever_

_I can be your Hero, baby_

Storm let Birch down on the floor but never let go of him once. His arm stayed around his shoulders as Birch's arm was around his waist. Kissing the top of his head, Storm relished in the feeling of his mate's heat on his side. Smiling, he kept him close as they walked out of the room. The moon began to rise and the sun to set. The two shared the sky for a split second before the moon dominated the skies. Birch and Storm walked down the stairs quietly, even when they reached the bottom. Storm lead Birch outside under the full moon with a grin. Birch never took his eyes off of him. Scared he might leave him again. "Come my mate_, _I wish to take you under this full white moon to mate and renew our promises and vows. I wish to show you how much I missed and love you. I wish shower you will affection I have starved of for the last three days and two nights. Come, Birch, under the full moon light. Walk with me to the place were we will pronounce our love to others."

Birch smiled, his hold tightened. "I will follow you no matter where. As long as I'm with you my mate. I wish to have those feelings with you and only you, Storm. You are my heart and soul and therefor, where you go. I feel loved" Storm leaned down and sealed the deal with a kiss. It has been 359 years since they first met. It's been 342 years since their mating. This is their seventh time renewing their vows of love and affection toward one another. Storm and Birch would not want it any other way.

Scott lay in Derek's arms, his head laid on his chest still. Derek played with his hair, running his fingers through the curly locks. "Scott?"

Scott lifted his gaze from his mate's chest. "Yes?" he asked.

Derek inhaled and held it before exhaling. "Will you become my proper mate?" he asked. "I know it's so soon after I return but it is the full white moon and I wish you too be my mate under this very moon we see" Derek's voice grew strong and hard.

Scott smiled gently as he drew a finger down his chest. "I would love too" he agreed. Derek grinned as he shifted with Scott in his arms. Standing up, Derek kept his gaze locked onto Scott.

"Then come, we have to be some place" laying his forehead against Scott's. His nose rubbed his cheek affectionatly. "My mate" he whispered possesivly before dashing off into the night with Scott in his arms.

**Song : Hero by Enrique Iglesias **

**How'd you like it? I loved writing this!**

**Anyway, leave a review and I'll add some spice in the next chapter! : S D (MUSTASH!)**

**Until next Time -**

**J.B.K~**


	12. Bonding

**I'm sorry I've haven't updated! I've been really busy! :) but I'm back now, I think?. And I will try and update as much as I can!**

**Pairings : DerekxScott , StormxBirch**

**Rating : M for the slight sex scene**

**Summery : It is the full moon and mating season**

**P.O.V : Third Person**

**Owner : I do not own TeenWolf or any of its original Characters, just my own.**

**P.S : ENJOY~**

Moonlight washed every living thing into a silver white or shinny gray. It was a breath taking sight to see. Especially for those who are standing near the lake with their chosen mates under the arms of their Alpha mates. The Beta's hugged themselves tighter to them, each inhaling their sent.

In the middle of the lake stood two males, their beings so tightly fitted made it hard to see where one started and the other ended. A deep voice called out, vibrating each wolf's core. "Tonight is the night when the Beta's will run as we Alpha mates will follow. Each Alpha will remember their mates scent before they leave!" A tall slinder muscular male ordered, his eyes shining a fire-y red as they swept the area. "Tonight you will catch your Beta and express your love through voice, song, and body. You will not rest until you have bitten them in the mating. You must vow under the full moon of my mother, Luna. She will grant you a blessing with her voice as the wind or alone call!"

The smaller of the two pulled away of each of their Alpha mates, taking their forms and huddle close to the Alpha Beta, Birch. As for the Alpha's, they moved to the other side of the lake to hear what their Alpha had to say. "Now tonight, each Alpha must have a sure scent of their chosen mate. You can play along and nip them, but do not break the skin or that will end the chase. Now your Beta may fight back and attack you, don't let that discourage you. It is to see if you are strong enough to protect them and your litter against danger."

Birch looked around, seeing all the Beta's around him. "Beta's, tonight you need to let your primal instinct take over when you think the chase is over. You may hide from your mate, make it hard." he grinned. "Or you may let him catch you easily, it's your choice. Now, you cannot hint where you are, you must see if they truly love you from this test. You also can attack them, test their strength." He informed. "Now I want you to line up at the edge of the trees to wait and remember what I told you" he flicked his long tail.

Most Beta's were jealous of Birch and his beautiful coat. But tonight, they can test their mate. A grin split across Birch's mouth at the excitement that thrummed from the Beta's. Turning his attention to his mate as he lined up with the rest.

Storm caught his mate's gaze, mischive clear in his eyes. Smirking, he stepped foward and turned fully. The rest followed as they changed, each waiting the order. Birch howled and the Beta's released their pent up excitement into the run. Birch ran around the lake and disappeared in the shadows. A deeper howl echoed heartbeats later and the Alpha mates shot off after their mates. Storm trotted around the lake, his keen eyes seached everything. Flicking his tail, he stopped to stretch his weary muscles. Digging his claws deep into the ground as he bent his head downward. Storm snapped his head back and let a belly-deep howl vibrated the air. Just as the howl started, it was abruptly stopped when a howl was signaled back. Smiling deviously, Storm pushed forward quickly. His veins sang with joy at the thought of the chase. Weaving through the trees with ease, Storm pushed harder as he caught scent of his mate.

Growling approvingly, Storm stopped quickly as he saw a flash of silver in the corner of his eye. Snapping his attention toward his mate, they caught each other's gazes before Birch snarled with teeth bared. He huffed before racing off. Growling lowly, Storm allowed his true Wolf control. The night had begon.

~*~*~*~Change of Characters~*~*~*~

A young teen wolf ran, his paws dug into the ground as his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. Flickering his gaze back and forth, he slowed down to turn quickly. He had ran for nearly an hour, his mate is still on his heels. Grinning, he panted loudly as he shot off in a new direction. Coming to a hill, the young werewolf began the climb. His wolf screamed to be let out but it could wait. Smiling internally, the youngling moved quicker when he caught sight of his mate on the base with a hungry glare. He had allowed his wolf to take control since his teeth gnashed together and tried to force his mate to stop with commands but he didn't.

On the top, Scott backed up to the edge and closed his eyes. He listened his mate climb with heavy growls and pants. Inhailing deeply, he slowly let his wolf take control. Soon as his mate reached the top, the wolf opened his eyes and snarled at his mate. Derek reared up his head and snarled louder, his teeth glistened in the moonlight.

Scott lifted his head and snarled back, the two circled each other. Snapping their jaws at one another, Scott was first. He launched forward, teeth grazing his skin as his claws dug deep into his mate's side. Derek snarled, louder then thunder. Snapping his head around, he went to bite Scott but met air. Shaking his head, he swiftly turned his attention to his mate who was on his belly with his teeth bared. Stocking forward, Derek loomed over him with his mouth open. Scott forced his mouth to open wider, their teeth clashed together as Derek forced Scott to lay underneath him. The two snarled at one another as their tails twined together. Scott reared his head up and bit Derek in the neck, teeth sinking in till blood began to spil. Derek howled at being marked, his howl shook the air. He was answered by alone wolf call and a strong wind.

Soon as Scott let go of Derek's neck, Derek spun Scott around to where his ass was in the air. Moving quickly before his mate could run off, Derek entered his mate. Bitting down on the side of his neck, Derek began the long process of mating.

~*~*~*~ Dawn ~*~*~*~

The sun began to peek behind the hills, welcoming the shadowy earth with bright rays of gold and red. The night had seemed long with all the Beta's being mated to their Alpha's.

Two lay in human form, their bodies tangled together. A younger looking male had his face covered in his mate's neck while the other made lazy patterns on their back. "Hmm" he hummed, vibrating his chest.

Lifting his head, the young teen stare with amber golden eyes. "I love you" He whispered and leaned foward, his lips brushed his Alpha's.

"I love you too, Scott" the Alpha promised. Sealing the kiss quickly, they lazily kissed. Enjoying each other's skin and warmth.

They were soon called back from the pull of the Absolute Alpha. Derek sighed, to content to move from his position. Scott tried to pull away but Derek pulled him down and wrapped himself tightly around his younger mate. He nuzzled his neck and smiled. "Come on Derek" laughed Scott. "We have to go" he tried to reason.

Derek nuzzled him further and growled with joy "Na-uh" he shot back playfully, nipping his neck slightly. Scott giggled and pulled himself away again. He was met with a pouding Alpha, his arms crossed his chest and his eyebrows drawn down as his lips slipped down. Laughing lightly at him, Scott stood and stretched his hand out.

"Come on" he laughed.

Derek turned his gaze back to Scott, he stared at him for a heart beat or more before reaching for the stretched hand and pulling himself up. Huffing, he shook his body with a grunt. Scott chuckled and shook his head. "Fine" huffed his older mate.

Scott looked at him and grinned "Race you home?" he asked.

Derek grinned back, maybe more mischivious then Scott's. Derek didn't answer, he just jumped off the small cliff and turned into a full wolf. Scott growled and lunged after him, racing to catch up his mate. "CHEATER!" Scott howled at him, nipping his shoulder soon as he caught his mate.

"All is fair!" Derek barked back before pushing faster, Scott easily out did him. He pushed ahead with his tail up. The elder wolf chuckled as his mate went over the hill.

"See you home!" he howled, Derek was confused before seeing Birch running beside him. Storm running behind them with a look that could kill.

Gulping, Derek tried to slow down but Storm looked at him and growled. "HELP ME!" he snarled, jumping forward. Birch moved out of the way quickly, laughing at his mate as he pushed Scott toward the back end of the house. Scott caught on and grinned, the two Alpha Beta's split close to the house. Their Alpha's had to chase them.

It all seemed happy but little did they know, the Alpha Pack was waiting at Derek's house with a certian someone in their claws.

"This is going to be fun~" sang out a tall female, her aburn red hair framed around her angelic face.

"Not so fast, Lady" barked out a tall muscular male, his pitch black eyes flared a huey red. A metalic grin split his face in two, a pair of canines glittered. "Not yet" he growled his order. 6 Alpha Werewolves stood, waiting. Their bodies thrummed with bloodlust, each watched the forest.

Trouble is close. Storm smelt it. Eyes widening, he pushed forward. "BIRCH WAIT!" He called out desperatly.

"Nope!" Birch called back happily.

"BIRCH PLEASE!" coming out of the tree tops, Storm rushed forward. "BIRCH!"

A high pitched screech of pain made untamed rage and pain flood the Alpha's blood. Storm's body pulsed as his eyes turned more liquid then soild. He was slipping.

**And End~**

**how's that? **

**Like it?**

**Review!**


End file.
